Hope in Darkness
by Elephant Travels
Summary: Meduineth was just a child when she is rescued by the rangers and finds herself being raised by Lord Elrond in Rivendell and to many she is still a child when she decides to join the fellowship. Join her as she embarks on a journey that will result in her entire world changing irrevocably just as it does those around her. 10th Walker.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys so I've done it again and whilst searching for inspiration for one of my stories this popped into my head and I had to get it written down so let me know what you think so far :)**

 **Italics = Elvish**

The village was quiet. A smouldering ruin from which smoke trailed like thick black fingers reaching towards the sky. The small band of rangers cursed as they rode closer, the pack of orcs they tracked long gone and they had been too late to save the small village from their wrath.

"Search the houses for survivors," the man at the head of the riders orders as he dismounts and they all follow suit, picking their way through the destruction some searching houses others setting about building a pyre to burn the dead.

"Strider, in here," a voice calls from a nearby house and the man turns moving swiftly towards the small house.

Stepping into the gloom of the small cottage it takes a moment for his eyes to focus in the darkness and locate his fellow ranger and a moment longer to understand why he had been called. Crouched and cowering in the corner was a tiny child, hidden against the wall behind some furniture. He grimaces slightly as he steps over the mutilated bodies of what he assumes are the child's parents before crouching before the trembling figure.

"Hello," he says softly, trying to keep his face clear as she turns wide and terrified eyes onto him. Her face is pale but for the deep purple bruising that marred one side of it, her eye swollen and dried blood on her lip and forehead.

"Hello," she whispers, her voice wavering and barely audible.

"What happened here little one?" he asks gently now, making sure that his body was shielding her from the bodies behind him.

"The orcs came, my ma told me to hide so I did but when I came out they had… ma and pa are dead aren't they?" she asks and he sighs a little, pity for the child washing over him as he nods in answer.

"You hid?" he asks instead and she nods, confusion fills him at this as he continues to take in her injuries as she shifts her weight slightly he notices a slight rip in her dress and through it heavy bruising visible at the top of her arm and from the slight intake of breath behind him his fellow ranger has also noted these things. "If you hid from the orc's how did you come to be so injured?" he asks now and she flinches a little as if reliving the moment.

"I was being disobedient and pa was… he was angry with me," she whispers and it is all the ranger can do to control the anger that seems to flare in him like hot lava.

"What is your name?" he asks after a moment when he has control over his anger.

"Meduineth," she whispers and both rangers start a little at this, rarely did you find a human child with an elvish name so far from any elvish settlement.

"That is a very pretty name, I am Strider," he says choosing to save any further questions for later and she smiles, blushing a little at his compliment. Nobody other than her mother had ever complimented her on anything before. "Now Meduineth we must leave this place so I need you to listen to me very carefully, can you do that?"

"Yes," she replies gazing at him through wide green eyes as she awaits his instructions.

"I am going to lift you to me, I want you to close your eyes and rest your face against my shoulder do you understand?" he asks and again she nods as he offers her a smile which she returns tentatively. "Come then, remember do not open your eyes until I tell you to," he murmurs as he pulls her into his arms and lifts her easily, noting with a grimace that she is much lighter than she should be, she was no bigger than a five year old child and yet something told him she was older than that. Filing this information away with all of his other questions about this mysterious child he places a hand gently on the back of her head as he cradles her to him just to make sure she does not open her eyes and see the death that surrounded them.

Carefully, he picks his way out of the cottage and towards the horses, all the while whispering comforting words to her in both Westron and Sindarin.

"What is our next move?" a young ranger asks as they gather back together by their horses a few moments later.

"We head towards the outpost near Bree," Strider replies in a tone that brokers no argument and the others nod before they all mount.

"May I open my eyes now Mr Strider?" the child asks once they had begun riding, her settled comfortably and safely in front of him.

"Yes Miss Meduineth, you may open your eyes now," he replies feeling a smile tugging at his lips and he only feels it grow as they ride and an endless stream of questions seem to pour from her curious little mind.

"What about Mirkwood, why is it called Mirkwood?" she asks as he finishes telling her about Rivendell and how he had spent some time being raised there, throughout which she had been utterly mesmerised.

"You do ask a lot of questions my little friend," he laughs, regretting it instantly as she tenses all over and flinches visibly, seeming to shrink in on herself.

"I'm sorry," she whimpers, her entire body trembling as she waits for a blow but it doesn't come,

"Hush little one, I will not hurt you, I like your questions," he whispers and after many more minutes she seems to eventually calm a little and settle back against him although it takes much longer before she begins to quietly ask questions again.

It is many weeks later when the other rangers finally broach the subject that has been worrying them for some time.

"Strider we must ask what you intend to do with the child," Hallebrad says quietly as he watches her sleeping peacefully in the young rangers arms.

"I… I hadn't really considered it," he answers honestly, and it was the truth. They had passed through many settlements where he could have left the child but he found himself unable to. He felt inexplicably drawn to the mysterious little girl, his little mystery he thinks with a smile.

"You cannot keep her Strider, it is too dangerous," Hallebrad insists and he sighs heavily, shifting her in his lap and gently moving the hair out of her face to watch her sleeping.

"I know," he whispers, "I shall take her to Rivendell, Lord Elrond will take her in I'm sure," he says eventually although his heart clenches slightly at the thought of leaving her.

"Why not Bree, she is a human child after all?" the very suggestion fills the ranger with dread and he unconsciously tightens his grip on her so much that she stirs a little in her sleep.

"I do not trust her around men my friend, you see how she was hurt by her own father, I will not leave her somewhere that could happen again," he growls and the other ranger merely sighs.

"It is beautiful," she murmurs in wonder as they reach the gates of Rivendell some two months later and he tightens his grip on her a tiny amount relishing her joy at seeing his home.

"I know," he replies and they lapse into a comfortable silence as they ride slowly towards where his foster father Lord Elrond would be waiting for them.

"Estel," the beautiful young woman cries as she rushes towards where they have just dismounted and the little girl immediately hides herself behind him gripping the back of his cloak.

" _Arwen, it is good to see you my sister_ ," he replies as he embraces her laughing at her joy.

" _And who is this you have with you?_ " she asks as the child peers nervously around Strider's side.

"This is Meduineth, come little one, say hello to my sister, she will not hurt you," he says pulling her gently forward her hand grasped tightly in his.

"Meduineth, that is a very pretty name, come let us go get you cleaned up so you can meet my father," she says kindly and after a moments hesitation she pulls back towards the ranger unwilling to let him go.

"Go little one, I must speak to my father, Arwen will look after you and I shall come and find you as soon as I can, you're safe here," he whispers pressing a kiss to her head and placing her hand in Arwen's, woman exchanging a glance with him that promises a further conversation later.

The study is as light and warm and welcoming as ever as the ranger steps through the door seeing the elf before him break into a broad smile as he moves to embrace him tightly.

" _Estel, my son it has been too long_ ," he says and the ranger smiles and returns the embrace whole heartedly.

" _I am sorry my Lord, I had meant to return before_ ," he says regretfully,

" _I see you have also brought a visitor with you this time,_ " the elf says now and the young ranger sighs heavily as he sits in a chair his foster father taking a seat opposite him as he waits patiently for his son to explain. He had seen parts of it already, the ranger knew that, knew of Lord Elrond's foresight but he also knew he would have to fill in the gaps.

" _We found her some months ago, her village had been destroyed by a pack of orc's we were tracking, she was the only survivor. Her father had… she had been badly beaten_ ,"

" _Why bring her here?_ " Lord Elrond asks softly and the younger man sighs again trying to gather his feelings and thoughts.

" _I do not trust anyone else with her. I… need to know that she is safe until I return,_ " he responds finally.

" _You seem to have formed quite a bond with the child,_ " the elf says after a moments pause and the other man smiles slightly although there is confusion there too.

" _I do not understand it fully myself, I feel drawn to protect her and keep her safe from harm_ ,"

" _Very well I shall adopt her as I did you and raise her as my own,_ " Lord Elrond says with a smile although there was a sense of foreboding that he felt too. He would have to consult with the lady of the wood over this child, there was a shadow in her future, an uncertainty that was, he felt, connected to his foster son.

A week later Meduineth is sitting on the large swing in the gardens as Strider pushes her gently, she seems happy here and he felt that she would be protected here but his heart still constricted painfully at the thought of leaving her.

"Meduineth, I… I have something I must tell you," he says eventually with a sigh and she turns immediately, sensing the seriousness of the man's tone.

"What is it Strider?" she asks and just the look on her little face is almost enough to stop him saying what he needed to.

"I must leave tomorrow little one, I must go back to join the other rangers," before he has even finished she has screamed and launched herself into his arms, tears soaking the shoulder of his tunic.

"No, please Strider, please don't leave me," she sobs and his heart breaks as he holds her trembling little body to his trying to comfort her.

"Hush little one, you are safe here," he whispers,

"But I want to be with you, why can't I come with you?" she pleads, hiccoughing through her tears.

"It is not safe Meduineth,"

"But you could train me, I could learn how to use a sword and a bow like you," she cries and to his astonishment he can feel tears stinging his own eyes as he takes in her distress.

"Lord Elrond will make sure you are trained here and I shall return as often as I can so you can show me how you have improved," he says attempting to bargain with her but she simply cries harder his resolve cracking with every sob that wracks through her little body.

They sit for many hours that afternoon in the garden and for some reason he tells her everything, his past, his heritage, his destiny and she listens avidly as she always does to everything he says and she makes him promise to come home as often as possible. When he leaves she tries to be strong and he wipes her tears away gently with his thumbs and kisses her forehead, promising to be home in less than six months to see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**italics - Elvish**

 **Twelve years later**

Meduineth was bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for Aragorn to return, it had been nearly five years since she had last seen him and she was both incredibly nervous and excited to see the man again.

" _Our little sister seems to be inflicted with some sort of virus that renders her incapable of staying still,_ " Elladen smirks as he Elrohir and Arwen stand watching her.

" _Do you remember when she first came here, how she used to mourn him every time he left?_ " Arwen asks and both males nod the humour somewhat gone from their faces as they watch her now. They had all grown incredible fond of their fathers ward as they had of Aragorn and, as with him, they had trained her and schooled her and watched her grow into a beautiful and courageous young woman. They also knew, as their father did, that her bond with Aragorn was beyond that of a simple friendship. It was powerful and it seemed to be equally reciprocated by both parties. Or at least it had been the last time they had seen one another.

" _They are here, they are here!_ " Meduineth cries as she sprints past the three elves leaving them laughing as they follow her towards the stables. "Aragorn," he is barely out of the saddle before she has launched herself into his arms which instantly close around her as he swings her around, his weariness forgotten in his joy at seeing her, burying his face in her hair and breathing her in.

"My little mystery, how I have missed you," he murmurs tightening his grip on her until she laughingly pulls away.

" _You are choking the air out of me,_ " she giggles blushing prettily as he tucks a strand of her golden hair behind her ear.

" _You have become a woman Meduineth_ ," he whispers causing her to blush even more deeply and duck her head.

" _I am now twenty summers old_ ," she replies rather weakly not knowing what else to say and he smiles pulling her to him once more.

" _You are more beautiful every time I see you,_ " he whispers to her kissing her softly on the temple.

" _And you are more handsome,_ " she returns, " _why have you waited so long, I have missed you terribly?_ " she mutters now and he sighs deeply his hand grasping hers tightly.

"I am sorry Nin dilthen mysterui (my little mystery) I will explain everything to you once I have spoken to Lord Elrond," he says gently giving her hand one last squeeze before disappearing inside trying to calm his thundering heart just as she was hers. He could not understand how she had such a strong hold over her, if he was being honest with himself the reason he had stayed away so long is because each time he had left her it had become harder to do so and he feared that he would not survive leaving her again. Indeed he knew that something was to happen at the coming council and the fear of her being harmed, or of being separated from her caused him to feel as if he had been doused in ice water.

" _Your seperation has done little to diminish your connection to my child I see,_ " Lord Elrond says a hint of knowing in his tone as Aragorn turns to see him.

"I do not understand it, I have never felt this way towards another being, I feel it is more than just protectiveness over the child I found all those years ago," he sighs deeply confusion creasing his brow.

"Think not on it my son, go and rest you must be prepared for the council tomorrow, our guests should be arriving soon," he nods and bows to Lord Elrond before disappearing through the archway towards his rooms and a much needed bath.

"Neither have worked it out then?" another deeper voice questions as Gandalf steps out of the shadows.

"No, though I daresay they are the only ones who have not," Elrond says with an almost sad smile,

"Then you know what is likely to happen tomorrow?" Gandalf questions and Elrond balls his fists slightly in frustration at the wizards words.

"I will not allow it and neither will he," he growls and the old wizard merely chuckles although there is little mirth in it.

"You know as well as I Elrond it is beyond our control to command and although he will not wish it either he will not deny her, he will not be able to," and for a long time both ancient men sit in silence watching over the city of Imaldris.

Meduineth was wandering the halls silently as she contemplated what to do with herself, she had spent the previous evening on her swing in the gardens with Aragorn relishing the feeling of having him home and by her side once more. In some ways, when she thought of it, the feeling of completeness that she got when he was with her terrified her, it was like she would never be whole without him and that was an idea she did not want to think on too much but on the other hand being away from him again, being separated from him again, caused an almost physical pain to grip her and that was something she wanted to think on even less.

He had told her last night of the ring, of how it was here, of the council that he was called to and she was angry and indignant that she was not invited. Although, to be fair, there was no reason why she should be, I mean she was nothing more than a village child, an orphan, a human, raised by the elves. She had no bearing over such serious matters and yet something inside her burned to be included, something told her to be there and so, without pausing long enough to talk herself out of it she made her way to where the council was being held and found herself a hiding place behind her fathers throne.

She held her breath as the council members began to arrive, watching silently as elves and dwarves and men arrived and took their places around the stone plinth. When the ring was placed on the stone dias she felt as if her entire body had been submerged in icy water so strong was the evil she felt radiating from it and when the man started speaking she shrunk back in fear stifling a scream as she meets the eye of two little hobbits also hiding close by but all three quickly hush the others and she almost smiles as one of them throws her a cheeky wink.

The meeting seems to last forever as her father speaks of the rings history and of the decision that must be made and her legs are cramping terribly, if not for her brothers training she probably would have given away her position hours ago but she was used to staying hidden and still and silent for long periods of time to hunt and attack.

Her attention is caught again as the members of the council begin to argue in ernest and then a small voice breaks through the shouting of those gathered.

"I will take it," the little hobbit says and suddenly there is silence surrounding them, "I will take the ring to Mordor, though… I do not know the way," the silence is so complete it is oppressive now and Meduineth feels her heart beating so wildly she fears she may be sick as she sees Aragorn step forward and kneel before him.

"If by my life, or death, I can protect you I will, you have my sword," his words make her entire body freeze with terror and she knows then what she must do. For a moment she can't move she simply watches as though detached as a beautiful wood elf steps forward and offers his bow and then one of the dwarves and finally the man. She is still sitting silently as a hobbit she had not known was hiding, rushes out and joins the group, it is only the other two falling forwards and offering their services that propel her into action.

So, standing on shaking legs she steps out too, trying to ignore the gasps of shock from those around her and especially avoiding Aragorn's gaze as she steps forward.

"I may not have the expert skill that some of these fine warriors have my little friend but I will die protecting you and to ensure we can succeed on this mission," she says quietly and he nods sadly at her as she grips his shoulder before standing and joining the others. She glances up now and meets her fathers eye and he closes his eyes briefly nodding sadly at her before facing them all.

"So be it, ten companions, you shall be the fellowship of the ring," he commands and immediately the others begin to disperse until only the fellowship and Lord Elrond remain. Meduineth is frozen to the spot, she can feel the animosity of the man the fear and anger from Aragorn and the resignation of her father and it was crippling.

"What are you thinking, allowing a woman to join this quest?" the man, Boromir, suddenly explodes and those words break the damn as all the others begin shouting. Aragorn too, as well as all the males shouting their disapproval in fact, the only ones not shouting were the hobbits and herself.

"Enough," Lord Elrond suddenly roars and a silence falls over the small company as the men are left breathing hard.

"My lord it is too dangerous…" Aragorn tries again and she flinches slightly at the anger and desperation in his voice.

"You think I make this decision lightly, she is my daughter?" Elrond growls and the silence becomes even more complete, so complete that all she can hear is the thundering beat of her own heartbeat as she moves to sit on one of the stone seats, stoically avoiding any eyes that might be watching her.

"She can not come," Boromir says again and this time Gandalf is the one to step in as she watches her father try to calm himself, she doesn't think she has ever seen him so angry.

"The decision has been made and you must trust that the right one has been made, she will prove herself valuable to this fellowship, now go and prepare we leave at dawn," he says and the sense of finality in his voice brokers no argument.

Soon the only ones left are Elrond, Aragorn and Meduineth and still she sits silently and tensely.

"Do not be too long Estel, we must go over the maps," Elrond says as he turns to leave and then the two of them are alone and for a long time neither moves or speaks.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asks eventually, anger clear to hear in his voice and she looks up stepping away from him as she sees the hardened expression on his face. Never before had he looked at her this way and it broke her heart to see it directed at her.

"I am doing what is right," she replies in a whisper concentrating on keeping her voice steady and not flinching from him as he takes an angry step towards her.

"You have no idea what you are doing," he cries and she rounds on him now angry tears stinging at her eyes despite her best efforts to keep them at bay.

"Do I not? What do you know of what I do or do not understand you have not been to see me in five years Aragorn, I have grown and fought and learned of the evils of this world in that time, how dare you tell me what I do not understand. Or do you forget the circumstances under which we met?" she regrets the words the instant they have left her mouth as she watches him recoil in horror and sink heavily into a chair his head in his hands.

For a few moments she doesn't know what to do, she simply stands and watches him until she can stand it no longer and moves to kneel before him taking his hands in hers and pulling them from his face so he is forced to look at her.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to upset you," she whispers and he smiles sadly at her as he wipes the tears, she had not known had fallen, from her cheeks as he had every time he left her.

"I merely seek to keep you safe from harm," he murmurs as she leans almost unconsciously into his touch.

"I know but you must understand that you cannot make me stay, I know the danger that awaits us but I think… I think that the greatest harm is done when you leave me behind," she says in a tiny voice.

"Oh, Nin dilthen mysterui," he says with another heavy sigh as he pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms tightly around her waist, her own arms finding their way around his neck as she buries her head in the juncture between his head and shoulder. "Every time I have left you it has torn me apart, since the moment I found you, you have had a hold on me which has only grown stronger with time," he whispers the words as his fingers stroke through her hair.

"I am sorry for making you worry," she says in response keeping her face hidden to hide the blush she can feel staining her cheeks and fighting to control the wild flipping of her stomach at his words.

She did not understand these feelings, they were new. Although she had always felt more comfortable around him than any other, always wept when he left, these tingling feelings when he touched her, the butterflies that roiled in her stomach when he whispered words to her, they were new and they scared her and intrigued her in equal measure.

"At least if I have you with me I can try to keep you safe and do not have to worry about where you are and what is happening in your life," he says now and she can almost hear the little smile in his voice as he says it.

"I suppose you should go and see father and Gandalf," she mutters after a while as she extricates herself from his arms and moves to stand up, pulling him with her.

"Aye, and you must go and face your brothers and sister," he chuckles pulling her into another quick hug as she winces at the thought of telling them what she had done.

Sighing, Meduineth throws herself onto her bed in an attempt to sleep ahead of tomorrows journey. She had found her siblings shortly after she had parted with Aragorn and it had been a fraught afternoon of arguing, eventual acceptance and tears. Her brothers had not been happy with her but had ultimately declared their pride at her bravery and had told her to use her training well, before insisting on a last trip to the training grounds to put her through her paces before presenting her with a new bow and sword for the journey. She had cried a little then holding them tightly while they comforted her, for once being serious with her and less of their jovial selves.

It was with Arwen that she had struggled. The elf had argued more emphatically than any other against her going and had wept for her sister, the girl she had helped to raise the girl she almost viewed as being her own child. She had run off to confront Aragorn and her father about letting her embark on such a quest and Meduineth had not seen her since. It pained her heart to think that she would leave Rivendell and her family on bad terms with Arwen and it was a long time before she drifted into a fitful sleep.

When she awoke she felt, if possible, more tired than she had the night before but shaking it off she enjoys what is sure to be the last bath in many long weeks and then slowly dresses before taking a seat at her dressing table starting a little as the door opens and Arwen steps silently into the room.

"Let me," she says taking the hair brush from her and beginning to run it through Meduineth's long golden hair, thicker and darker than the wood elves but no less beautiful in the elf woman's opinion. She hums as she begins to braid it as a warriors hair would be, smiling as the girl looks at her through wide green eyes, her gaze tentative, nervous and she sighs a little as she finishes and pulls the girl up turning her to face her and pulling her into a hug. " _I love you Meduineth, never forget that, I just want what's best for you and I trust Aragorn to keep you safe,_ "

" _How do you know I won't be the one to keep him safe?_ " she asks indignantly and Arwen laughs a little.

" _I shall miss you, here,_ " she holds out a necklace to the girl, one that is almost an exact replica of her own evenstar only this one had a green gem within it, " _wear this to remember me by until we meet again,_ " she murmurs placing it over her head and Meduineth fingers the jewel in wonder.

" _It is beautiful_ ," she says in reverence, smiling through watery eyes.

" _It is a gift I have been saving for a long time for you and one day you shall give it to the man you love, it will keep him safe and connected to you,_ " she says and there is a knowing look in her eye, her words confusing Meduineth but she choses not to think too much on it as dawn was fast approaching and so instead gives Arwen another smile and hug before strapping her weapons to her body and moving toward the door.

" _Come then, you can wave me off,_ " she says and the elf smiles in return, albeit weakly and together they make their way to the gates where the fellowship were gathering.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys its me again, successfully avoiding doing any work by writing this :) Anyway I haven't really decided where I am going with this one completely yet so let me know what you think and any suggestions or requests that you may have. I am so grateful for the reviews I have had already and can't wait to hear how you are enjoying it as it develops!**

 **Italics = Elvish**

They travel for days, trudging across the barren landscape the weight of the quest at hand weighing on all of them as they walk quietly barely stopping for food or rest. It is on the twelfth night that when they stop Gandalf announces that they are making good headway and if the way remains clear and the surroundings free of danger they could afford a little more rest than nights previously.

"How are you faring my lady?" a voice asks Meduineth quietly as she sits heavily on the ground leaning back against a boulder and attempting to ease her aching muscles.

"I am very well thank you," she replies quietly as she looks up to see Legolas crouching beside her, she shifts her gaze to those around her and flinches a little as Boromir glances her way.

" _You do not trust him,_ " he states, switching to speaking in Sindarin, and she looks up at the elf beside her, mulling over her words for a while.

" _It is not that_ ," she says after a long pause, " _I just… I have not been around men for a very long time, since I was a very small child and I… I do not know how to…_ " I trail off not knowing what to say and the elf smiles down at her.

" _But Aragorn…_ " he starts and she interrupts immediately,

" _Aragorn is different,_ " she says and he smiles and nods his head,

" _You have a strong bond,_ " he states and she can feel herself flush hotly at his words but nods her head none the less. " _Boromir is an honourable man but I fear he struggles with the power of the ring_ ," he whispers and her head snaps up to him as he says this, she had not been wrong in sensing this then.

" _Should I be afraid of him?_ " she asks and he pauses before shaking his head,

" _No but you should stay close to Aragorn or myself where possible,_ " he responds and she nods at him, "get some sleep I shall wake you for your watch later," he finishes squeezing her shoulder lightly as she nods her head before he moves fluidly back to his feet and away from her.

"You should be resting mellon," Legolas murmurs some time later as he approaches Aragorn who sits against a boulder at the edge of the camp, his pipe in his mouth as he watches.

"I cannot rest yet," he replies simply and the elf nods taking a seat beside his friend and his keen eyes watch the darkness for any lurking danger.

"Boromir…" Legolas says quietly after a while, checking that all other members of the fellowship are sleeping soundly.

" _He watches her too often Legolas, it… worries me_ ," Aragorn admits and he sighs a little as he puts his pipe to his lips once more.

" _He is an honourable man, would it really be so awful…_ "

"She is not for him, she is too good for him," Aragorn snaps immediately, forgetting to speak in Sindarin in his sudden anger and missing the smirk painted across his friends face as he says this.

"Then for you?" he asks as he pushes the subject a little,

"No, that is not what I meant," Aragorn defends, feeling his skin prickle at the thought of Meduineth belonging to him, the thought of her never being away from him.

Of course he knew that he loved her, he had known it for a while now and yet he denied these feelings. She was too good for him, too pure and he was terrified that he would ruin her, that he would loose her or she him and so had deemed it for the best to remain as no more than friends.

"You love her," Legolas replies simply and Aragorn chuckles mirthlessly, he never was able to hide things from his friend and it seems Legolas had once again seen through him.

"It matters not, now is not the time," he replies and he could swear that he almost hears Legolas sigh in frustration at this reply.

"Surely now is the perfect time to tell her how you feel,"

"And if I die? If we fail?" he replies voicing the justifications he had made to himself.

"You think her pain would be any less now?" Legolas scoffs, "you and I both know the bond you share is one as strong as any elves I have seen, she loves you too, although she perhaps does not realise it quite yet,"

"It doesn't matter, when the journey is over, if we survive, then I will tell her," Aragorn says ending the conversation and so Legolas decides to change it slightly.

"Why is she so wary of men?" he asks instead and Aragorn flinches a little as he thinks back to the moment he found her. he had told Legolas of her of course but never told him the full details surrounding her.

"When we found her, the whole village had been destroyed by the orc's she was the only survivor, she had been badly beaten and at first we thought it to be the orc's but she told us it was her father who had inflicted the wounds. She has spoken little of it but from what I have gleaned she was often beaten terribly by her father, it has made her… it has left her fearful of men," he says and Legolas places a comforting hand on his friends shoulder.

"Then it is indeed fortuitous that you found her," he murmurs and they fall into silence once again as they watch the night.

The next morning Gandalf allows the fellowship to rest for longer than normal and so when they set off they are all in slightly better spirits. They had yet to encounter any danger and were bonding well, the hobbits seemed to be enamoured with Meduineth and her with them and Aragorn often found himself smiling as he watched her face break into a grin, he became more and more addicted to the sound of her laugh and the feel of her walking beside him and found himself wishing that they did not have to be on this journey and that instead he could be courting her in Imaldris surrounded by family and friends.

He found himself dreaming of marrying her and living happily with her in a quiet village away from responsibility and worry. It could not last though and soon he found that he also dreamt of Boromir stealing her from him, of her smiling at Boromir the way she should be smiling only at him, of her shivering at Boromir's touch and leaning in to him for comfort the way she did with him and it made him angry. It made his blood boil with fury and frustration. It made him pull away from her and she was pained by this he knew that, his heart aching at the obvious hurt on her face every time he made sure to keep away from her and he knew that Legolas also worried but he could do nothing about it.

"It is the ring," Gandalf says to him quietly when they sit on a rocky outcrop some days later, having stopped for lunch and rest.

"What is?" he asked turning to the old wizard who had become a great friend to him over the years as well as mentor to Meduineth who looked upon him as a grandfather.

"Those images you dream of, she loves only you but the ring feeds off your doubt, do not trust it, do not let it pull you from her," he says quietly and Aragorn stares at him for a while before grunting and moving away slightly to think his words over.

"What is that?" he hears Pippin ask and looks up to see what has caught the fellowship's attention but before he can fully focus on it Legolas' voice cries out and he is frozen for a second before springing into action.

"Hide," Gandalf cries and the camp becomes frantic as they rush to hide their belongings and themselves.

"Meduineth," Boromir calls and Aragorn wheels around to see her standing in the open having helped the hobbits hide and consequently having nowhere to hide herself.

"Medui," he cries leaping forward and pulling her to him as he almost throws her under a bush before diving on top of her and holding her tightly.

"Aragorn," she whimpers, her voice tiny as she cringes away from the noise her fingers gripping his tunic tightly, his own arms pulling her even closer to him, his fingers finding their way into her hair as he moves his lips to her ear.

"I have you little one, always, I will always protect you," he whispers to her in both Westron and Sindarin until her trembling slowly stops and she begins to breathe more easily, pressing herself as close to him as she can, relishing the warmth and safety it brought her. Aragorn meanwhile felt his heart leap as she pushed herself closer to him, moulding herself to him completely and so perfectly that as the immediate danger left he felt his body flood with want and desire so strong he had to fight not to groan and pull her completely under him. It was so sudden it scared him a little and he was glad when the call came to say they were safe to come out from their hiding places and he could scramble away from her trying his best to hide his sudden desire.


	4. Chapter 4

The mountain was freezing, icy wind reaching it's fingers out to catch every exposed inch of skin as it simultaneously stole the breath from their lungs but still they trudged on, higher and higher until Meduineth felt she would die. She had long ago lost any feeling in her hands and feet and she worried for the Hobbits who seemed to be suffering worse than her. She barely notices when Frodo falls or Boromir picks up the ring and whilst she knows that Aragorn is becoming increasingly worried about her she shrugs it off and encourages him to instead help Frodo and Sam whilst Boromir carries Merry and Pippin and still they continue to push upwards through the blizzard.

"There is a fell voice on the wind," Legolas calls back and she turns scared eyes on Aragorn who looks ready to drop the hobbits he is holding to rush to her as snow and rock begin to fall towards them, burying them in suffocating silence and cold.

"Medui," she gasps as she breaks through the surface Legolas pulling her out and holding her steady as she tries to blink away the black spots dancing in her vision.

"I'm okay," she mumbles trying to smile at Aragorn without her teeth chattering.

"We must get off the mountain Gandalf, please," the ranger pleads desperately, his eyes never leaving hers despite the grip he still had on the shivering hobbits.

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf says almost fearfully and they all look to Frodo, who shudders violently as he tries to make the best decision and Meduineth's heart goes out to the little hobbit.

"We shall go through the mines," he virtually whispers after a pause and she does not miss the worry and resignation that seems to pass across the old wizards face as he accepts this decision and they begin the descent back down the mountain.

Hours later they stop in a cave like hollow in the mountain side for the night and once the others are settled down she approaches where Gandalf is sitting separated from the others.

"What is wrong Gandalf, you seem very worried?" she asks quietly as she perches beside him and he turns to her with a small smile.

"You have grown into a wise and brave young woman my little Meduineth," he responds after a while and she can feel the blush heating her cheeks despite the cold.

"You did not answer my question," she says with a small smile choosing to ignore the compliment, it seems that no matter how well cared for and complimented she was since being in Rivendell the scars of her early childhood could not be so easily erased. The thought made both figures sigh a little.

"I am merely thinking about our passage through the mountains," he says quietly after a while, "I had hoped to avoid it, I had hoped to avoid you coming on this journey," she smiles a little, her hand squeezing his forearm lightly as she shifts slightly closer to him to try and offer him comfort of some kind.

For a while they sit in silence neither knowing what to say as they watch the darkness for danger. Gandalf watching her from the corner of his eye, Aragorn was right to call her his little mystery he muses, for she was just that a mystery. Certainly she was human, she had no special gifts or power, no heritage that was noteworthy. He had of course researched her thoroughly when Lord Elrond had first told him of her existence and circumstances but, other than having and Elvish name, which they could only guess was one her mother had heard and liked the sound of, she was just the daughter of a village woman and a rather violent farmer. No, it was not her heritage that drew them all to her, nor could it be her looks, she was beautiful it was true but only as much as any human woman, she hardly possessed the startling beauty of the elves and, whilst she did possess the grace and elegance of one trained and raised by elves it was not innate. He rather thought, studying her now that the only thing that truly set her apart was her eyes, a bright, searching green that seemed to penetrate your soul when she looked at you. That and her heart he realised, she was good, truly kind and loving a pure soul despite her beginnings in Middle Earth. Yes, if… no, when Aragorn took his place on the throne of Gondor she would make a good queen.

"You should get some sleep Gandalf, I'll wake Aragorn for his watch shortly," she whispers now and he startles from his pondering to see her staring kindly at him and he smiles in return.

"Very well child, but do not think of letting us all sleep through, you need your rest too," he chuckles as she ducks her head, for of course that had been her thinking.

"Okay," she mumbles and he chuckles again before moving away and settling down to sleep. Meduineth shivers slightly in the cold night and then starts as an arm wraps around her shoulders, "Aragorn, you scared me," she exclaims in a breathless whisper.

"I am sorry ai er (little one)," he whispers in response and she huffs a giggle before moving to rest her head upon his shoulder.

"It is cold," she murmurs after a while and he automatically pulls her into his lap and wraps his cloak around the both of them, "what are you doing?" she asks her voice sounding breathless again and his body responding to the sound as well as her wiggling on his lap, so much so, that he almost regrets pulling her to him in such a way.

"I am keeping you warm Medui, just as I have done for many years," he whispers back to her when he is sure he has control over his voice, thanking the years of training as a ranger for allowing to hide his true feelings and emotions slightly, although as always when it came to her he struggled to be as obscure as he could usually be.

"I am glad that I am her with you," she mutters in a tiny voice after a while, as exhaustion begins to wash over her, the coldness finally ebbing out of her bones.

"Why did you think you could stay up all night and let us sleep?" he asks after another moment, smiling down at her as she lays with her eyes closed, face resting gently against his shoulder almost asleep already.

"I wanted you all to be rested, you need yours strength," she replies as if it is the most natural thing in the world and he grips her a little tighter at her words pulling her a tiny bit closer to him.

"So do you, I would not lose you because you were too exhausted to defend yourself," he almost growls and she shivers against him at his tone.

"I'm sorry," she says weakly, a poor reply but she could think of no other, he clouded her senses and rendered her incapable of thinking properly, he always had but she did not understand why.

"Sleep little one, I shall watch for a time," he whispers and she is asleep almost before he has finished speaking. For a moment he watches her as her breath slowly evens out to that of a deep, comfortable sleep and when he is certain she is truly unconscious to the world around her, he gently moves the hair from her face and leans to kiss her softly on her brow, relishing the feeling of her soft skin beneath his lips, "I will alway watch over you Melamin (my love)," he whispers into her hairline before resuming his watch of the night with her cradled safely in his arms.

It was a further three days before they finally approached the great walls of the cliff within which the doors to the mine were hidden. Meduineth sat heavily against a tree root as she watched Gandalf try to open the doors he had revealed and whilst a small smile tugged at her lips at his frustration worry still sat in her stomach at his words and his posture recently. She could not help feeling that something was amiss with the wizard but she had no choice to put it down to the worry of the quest and poor Frodo's burden. Instead, she busied herself watching her other companions, smiling sadly as Aragorn and Sam said goodbye to Bill the pony and setting him free.

"My lady how do you fare?" the voice startles her and she fights not to flinch away from Boromir as he sat beside her.

"I am well thank my Lord," she replies quietly feeling herself flush as he studies her closely,

"I am sorry that I have been less than… gracious about your joining us on this quest," he says after a moment and she looks up in him, whatever she had been expecting this was not it.

"I… erm, thank you," she manages to say at last and he smiles a bit, the action making him look younger and infinitely more handsome, not quite as handsome as Aragorn she thinks to herself but quite handsome none the less.

"You seem surprised," he comments and she lets out a little laugh which draws the attention of Aragorn immediately, his blood suddenly boiling with jealousy.

" _Wait_ ," Legolas whispers as Aragorn takes a step towards the pair,

" _But…_ "

" _She needs to learn to trust others of her own race and you my friend need to learn to trust her,_ " Legolas warns quietly and with a growl Aragorn turns away and focuses his attention on Merry and Pippin who are busy skipping stones before he jumps forward to stop them.

"I… I have not met many men before my lord and the ones I have, well, they have not been kind, except for Aragorn," she speaks quietly and Boromir finds himself enthralled by her words as he is by her eyes as she glances up at him. Yes, he could easily find himself lost in those eyes but alas he knew that Aragorn loved the girl, it was obvious. A voice whispered in his mind at this, why should Aragorn get everything that should rightly be his, his city, his title, his… woman. The man shakes his head quickly to rid himself of the vile thoughts that were becoming more and more insistent.

"I am sorry my lady," he says quickly his hand squeezing her shoulder, an action that forces her to withhold another flinch, before he leapt to his feet and moved towards where Aragorn was standing with Merry and Pippin.


	5. Chapter 5

Before she has long to think about the strange conversation the doors are opening and Legolas is ushering her in rolling his eyes as Gimli boasts about the hospitality of the dwarves and how they would be soon feasting when she is suddenly stopped by a shout and a hand on her arm.

"Goblins," Legolas spits and it takes a while for Meduineth to focus on what is happening but when she does it is with a lurching in her stomach and a gasp. Never before had she seen death like this, on such a large scale and it chilled her to the bone. Everywhere she looked there were bodies of dwarves, rotted to no more than skeletons, ugly black arrows sticking out of them, every blackened corner was filled with dead staring faces as soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Meduineth, come we must leave," Boromir urges suddenly in front of her and gripping her arm making her flinch violently but before either can say anything a scream and a splash cause them both to whirl around to see Frodo being dragged into the lake by some sort of monster.

"Frodo," she screams darting forward and grabbing at his arms, pulling him to her as soon as he is freed, thanks to Sam hacking at the tentacle that was holding him.

Suddenly, a roar is sounded from the water and she finds herself gasping for breath against the rock face, so strong was the force that threw her away from Frodo.

"Medui," the cry is anguished and she tries desperately to focus on seeing his face, for she knew it was Aragorn calling her but try as she might she could neither get her breath or her vision steady.

"Get Frodo, I have her," Legolas calls and with a growl Aragorn springs into the water as Legolas rushes towards Meduineth dragging her up before pushing her against the wall again so that he can shoot at the creatures eyes.

"Legolas," Boromir bellows and the elf looks to see Boromir with Frodo in his arms and Aragorn by his side rushing back into the caves and so shooting one last arrow he picks up Meduineth and sprints back inside, shielding her from the rock that begins to fall as the beast pulls down the entrance to the mines, trapping them inside.

"Medui, ai er, speak to me," the voice is whispered and tight with barely concealed panic as she opens her eyes to see Aragorn crouching over her, his hands brushing the hair back from her face and examines her intently.

"I am fine Aragorn, don't worry so much or I will start to think that you are going to have a heart attack before this war is over," she smiles and sits up with his help and he laughs too, although a little weakly before pulling her to him and holding her tightly.

"If you continue to worry me so than perhaps I shall," he murmurs into her hairline.

For three days they travel in virtual silence, too scared to speak, less they wake some hidden evil that Gandalf had spoken of. Meduineth knew that she was in over her head, she missed her brothers and sister terribly, she missed her father, she missed being free and happy and comfortable. She could not remember not feeling afraid and it she felt guilty for feeling afraid and feeling like she wanted to be home because she knew that the others all carried the same burden. Aragorn was becoming concerned about her complete silence and made sure to be close to her all the time but he was finding it difficult as she pulled away from him not willing to share with him and worry him or prove him right for wanting to leave her behind.

When they do eventually stop to rest as Gandalf has apparently forgotten the way she sinks quickly down in a corner, pulling her legs up to her chest and resting her forehead on her knees. She doesn't move when she feels Aragorn slide down beside her because she knows it is him, she can sense it, the calm that washes through her, his scent that envelops her and with a tiny sigh she moves her head and rests it instead against his shoulder, feeling him relax instantly and wrap an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.

" _I am worried about you Nin dilthen mysterui,_ " he whispers in elvish to her and she sighs again,

" _I am sorry to have worried you, I just do not like the darkness in here,_ " she replies and he pulls her even closer, until she is sitting in his lap and both his arms are wrapped tightly around her.

" _Try to get some rest my ai er, I'll watch over you,_ " he murmurs and she huffs at him immediately,

" _What about you? You need to rest,_ " she responds shifting slightly to look up at him and he smiles down at her,

" _I will find rest soon too, Legolas shall take over the watch shortly_ ," he promises her and she stares at him accusingly for a while before nodding finally and resting her head once again against his shoulder.

" _I seem to find myself sleeping on your lap fairly often these days,_ " she says with a little yawn a few moments later and he chuckles.

" _Yes you do, I rather like it though_ ," he laughs and she sighs already half asleep,

" _That is just because you still like to treat me as the child you found all those years ago,_ " she whispers, her speech slurred slightly with her tiredness and he hums a little as he watches her drift off to sleep.

" _I promise you ai er, I do not see you as a child,_ " he whispers to her glancing up as he sees Legolas approaching him with a knowing smile plastered across his face.

" _You have not told her,_ " he states and Aragorn shakes his head,

" _As I said mellon, now is not the time,_ " he replies and whilst the elf wants to argue this point, wants to tell him that there is no better time but he doesn't instead he rests his hand on his friends shoulder.

" _Get some rest mellon, I shall watch,_ " he murmurs, his hand briefly stroking Meduineth's hair before he moves away.

She is glad when Gandalf casts more light around them and gazes around in wonder at the huge chamber they find themselves in,

"I don't think I've ever felt so small," she says and everyone either laughs or grins at her as they too stare in wonder at the great pillars holding up vast ceilings.

"Gimli, no," the shout sends shock rocketing through her as she feels a hand slip into hers and is suddenly dragged behind Aragorn into a smaller chamber, one filled with bodies that cause a shudder to roll through her.

" _Breathe ai er, I will protect you, whatever happens_ ," Aragorn whispers fiercely to her in Sindarin and she looks up at him for second before glancing at the hobbits and deciding that she needed to stop being a baby, she needed to be brave and do what she had promised to do when she had first asked to be a part of the fellowship.

"I am well… I promise, we must both protect the hobbits," she says quietly to him squeezing the hand that still held onto my own before jumping in fright as a huge crash causes the whole fellowship to wheel around and face Pippin who is standing with his eyes closed as something falls further and further down the well behind him.

"Fool of a Took," Gandalf roars and Meduineth immediately springs forward to stand in front of the trembling hobbit.

"Gandalf don't, it wasn't his fault," she admonishes and he opens his mouth to retort but a sudden banging and clanging and chanting stops him.

"Frodo, your sword," Sam says in a wavering voice,

"Orcs," Legolas exclaims and Meduineth freezes as absolute terror floods her body, she had never fought before she suddenly realised. Oh how woefully unprepared she was, how right her brothers and sister and Aragorn had been. Sure she had trained, she had worked hard for years to become an expert in shooting with bow and arrow, sword fighting, fighting with her two long knifes and throwing knives but still she had yet to face any real foe, she had never even seen an orc alive before.

"Get back and protect the hobbits," Legolas shouts to her and she nods her head a little, stumbling as she moves further towards the back of the crypt they were in.

"Aragorn," her voice is faltering and she doesn't know what she wants to say but fear was bubbling inside her and somehow she just felt that there was something that needed to be said. Before she has said anything though he is standing inches from her, her face held firmly in his hands.

"It will be okay Medui, stay back and stay strong, we will make it through this," he says with such a fierce intensity that she has no choice but to nod as he leans forward pressing his lips to her forehead, warmth spreading through her as she is left swaying when he lets go of her so suddenly and steps forward being sure to stand directly in front of her and the door.

There is a crash then and Meduineth takes a deep breath as she draws her two long knives, gripping them in shaking fingers, the screaming and screeching of the monsters get louder with every passing second. The door creaks ominously as their axes go to work on it, with every splinter she flinches gripping her knives so tightly her knuckles are white.

And then it starts…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks so much for the lovely reviews guys and keep them coming, I always like to hear what you think and where I need to change or improve things :) As usual italics = Elvish!**

The noise is unlike anything she had ever heard before and for a second she can do nothing other than stare in horror at the carnage around her. It isn't until Sam lets out a tiny battle cry beside her and rushes towards an orc making it's way to them that she snaps out of her stupor and dives into the battle herself.

For a while nothing matters other than killing, Meduineth imagines she is back on the training fields in Imaldris with her brother. She concentrates on not feeling, on not retching and emptying her stomach as she feels the warm blood of her enemies splatter across her face and hands, on doing nothing other than cutting them down and keeping her friends safe. Aragorn's cry causes her head to jerk up and she sees him thrown across the room hitting the wall and slumping unmoving to the floor and it takes her a moment to work out the scream that suddenly echoes around the chamber is her own as she stands staring at him. She is unaware of anything else around her as rage takes her over and she fights her way towards the man lying motionless on the floor.

"Medui… ,títhen-pen, come we must move," Aragorn is standing in front of her and she can't work out how, she is rooted to the spot swaying where she stands, gazing unseeingly around at the dead orcs and the cave troll before she is pulled roughly along behind him. She can barely breathe as they stop once more and are surrounded by orcs. The fear that he had been taken from her was so crippling that she was still struggling to comprehend what was happening and even though she can hear Boromir talking, hear Gandalf shouting instructions at them, the orcs retreating, being pulled along once again, it is like she is detached from it all, as if she is watching it in a dream.

"Meduineth, jump," those words bring her back to the present more quickly than anything else, though she wishes they hadn't because suddenly everything is in multi colour, her senses heightened as she can suddenly hear everything and see everything, feel everything! She stares across the gap to Legolas who has his arms open to catch her before he switches places with Boromir as he begins shooting down orc archers trying to kill them.

"Medui, you must jump now," Aragorn suddenly whispers in her ear and she turns briefly to see his face. To any other he looks just as determined and in control as ever but she could see the fear in his eyes and so takes a deep breath and grasping his hand in her own to squeeze it briefly she closes her eyes and jumps with a scream. For a moment she feels that she will fall forever until strong arms suddenly close around her and she is pulled so forcefully into Boromir's broad chest that the air is knocked from her lungs.

Watching Aragorn and Frodo struggle back up the stairs, watching them look across the impossible leap, the stairs crumbling, them falling and finally being caught, she finds it impossible to get any air back into her lungs.

"Quick, over the bridge," Gandalf yells and they are running again, Meduineth still gasping for breath as she tries to keep up. Suddenly though everything seems to slow down as she turns to see Gandalf has stopped in the middle of the bridge facing the demon that was chasing them. Frodo is screaming out his name whilst Boromir holds him back and once again Meduineth finds herself rooted to the spot, horror overwhelming her as she witnessed the man she had come to see as a Grandfather face an evil unlike anything she had seen.

"You shall not pass," he screams, the crack of his staff against the stone sending chills down her spine and then relief crashing through her so quickly that her legs nearly buckle as the bridge crumbles and the Balrog falls into the abyss, Gandalf turning back to them. She smiles then, moving towards him automatically, the smile freezing on her face and ice filling her veins as a fiery chord wraps around his ankle and pulls him backwards.

"NO!" the scream ripped from her throat is so loud it hurts her feet moving of their own volition to get to him before strong arms are wrapped around her stomach and she is pulled backwards against a broad and solid chest. "Let me go, Gandalf," she is screaming and crying her and fighting in her desperation to reach him.

For a second his eyes connect with his and she feels like her entire world is crashing around her as she continues to struggle to reach him.

"Fly you fools," he manages the gasp out before letting go and then he is falling out of sight and Meduineth sees black spots dancing across her vision, her world tilting and moving away from her and she gives up fighting, her body going limp against the one that held her as she is picked up and dragged outside. The blinding light stinging her burning eyes and she screams again trying to rid herself of the pain that she felt inside her.

The fellowship looked broken and desperate as they stood in the sunlight, the hobbits crying in each others arms, Legolas gazing around in disbelief, Gimli and Boromir fighting to understand what has happened and Aragorn wiping his sword clean of the blood of the enemy, attempting to be strong but his eyes hold such anguish that it makes her breath stutter. He meets her gaze and moves forward to embrace her quickly but she pulls away, scared that she would break down completely if she let herself feel. She needed to be strong now.

"I'm okay," she says thickly, looking away from his gaze, knowing that if he took one look at her he would see her torment, "really, we must get moving," she says in barely more than a whisper moving to gather Sam and begin walking towards the forest of Lothlorien.

They run all day without pausing, their grief pushing them forwards and driving away their weariness. Meduineth is struggling to come to terms with the guilt she felt, of course she knew that it was not her fault, that there was little she could have done to save him but she had not felt grief like this before and could not cope with it. She had been young when her parents died and had not truly understood or grieved for them, this though was different. Gandalf had been there through all the happiest moments of her life. She often felt like she didn't truly start living until Aragorn had rescued her and Gandalf had been there to help her grow up, he had taught her much of Middle Earth and she had thought that he would always be there and the idea that she would never see him again was too much to bear.

"The dwarf breathes so heavily we could shoot him in the dark," a voice says coolly, pulling Meduineth from her mind and she flings herself at him, his quick reflexes the only thing that allow him to catch her.

" _Meduineth, what is it what is wrong?_ " he asks concern lacing his voice as he holds the girl in his arms.

" _I am sorry Haldir_ ," she murmurs after a moment when she has composed herself, feeling her face flushing deeply, " _I… I have missed you,_ " she finishes staring fixedly at her shoes as she hears him chuckle, although she can hear the slight tension underlying his tone.

" _I have missed you too my little friend,_ " he says ruffling her hair a little, "you bring great evil here," he continues, "come," and silently they follow behind him, surrounded by the other elves and despite the fact that they are safe for the first time in many long weeks their grief allowed them little time to appreciate it.

When they reach the talon, which serves as watch post for the guard, Aragorn immediately begins a hushed argument with Haldir whilst the other members of the fellowship sink to the floor, exhaustion washing over them.

"I am loathe to wake her," Aragorn murmurs as the decision is finally made to take the fellowship before the lord and lady of the wood.

"I will carry her, she is clearly in need of the rest," Haldir says, starting a little at the immediate growl Aragorn emits stepping towards her.

"No, I will wake her, she needs to be awake for this or she will never forgive us," he snaps crouching down and gently shaking her shoulder, his heart constricting painfully as her eyes open blearily, staring up at him with unrestrained hurt.

"What is it?" she whispers thickly and he takes a second to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear,

"We must go to see your grandparents," he whispers and she tenses a tiny amount which makes him sigh. He knew that she still struggled with feeling worthy of the attention of the Lord and Lady and he sometimes wondered how he could make her see herself as the accomplished and beautiful woman he saw when he looked at her. "Come títhen-pen," he whispers instead as he pulls her to her feet steadying her when her weary body waver and sways, noting for the first time the small trickle of blood at her neck, "you are wounded," he says his eyes flashing to hers in concern but she merely offers him a weak little smile.

"It is nothing, I will tend to it later," she replies before grasping his hand in hers, "do you mind?" she whispers, her face flushing prettily as she gestures their entwined fingers, "I need… please don't let go," and he feels both warmth and pain flood him at the desperation in her voice.

"Never Medui, I promised remember," he murmurs squeezing her hand slightly before gently pulling her forwards to fall into line with the others, studiously ignoring the knowing looks from both Haldir and Legolas as he passes them.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they are standing before the lord and lady Aragorn can feel Meduineth trembling beside him and he squeezes her hand again to try and offer her some comfort as they step nearer and begin to speak.

"The enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone," Celeborn says in his deep serious tone. "Nine there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf for I much desire to speak with him… I can no longer see him from afar," as he says this Aragorn glances up as her feels Galadriel's eyes on him before his attention is drawn back to Meduineth who is almost gasping for breath as she tries to control her emotions. He pulls her closer to him, trying his best to offer her some comfort.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. he has fallen into shadow," Galadriel says and Aragorn nods in confirmation feeling his heart constricting again as Meduineth chokes out a little sob.

"He was taken by both shadow and flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For he went needlessly into the net of Moria," Legolas practically spits the words as his own grief and anger threaten to overwhelm him and Gimli bows his head in shame.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose. Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart, Gimli, son of Gloin," Galadriel says gently and her words seem to ease the hearts of some of the fellowship a little. "For the world has grown full of peril and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," she continues.

Boromir stifles his own sob as he hears the ladies voice in his head warning him of where his dark thoughts will lead him and he begins weeping as she sees in his head what he feels for Meduineth, what he wants from her and from the ring.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost," Celeborn asks and Meduineth finds her attention drawn away from the weeping Boromir and back to her adopted grandparents.

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all," as she says this Meduineth looks up at her feeling doubt creep into her heart, surely they could not fail, they had lost too much already, she could not lose Aragorn not now. "Yet hope remains while the company is true," she meets Meduineth's eye as she says this and smiles a little before smiling at Sam. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace," as she says this they begin to move away before a hand on her arm stops her.

"Do not let this grief overwhelm you child, I have sent word to your father and siblings that you have made it this far safely and I am sure that, at least, will bring some peace to both," Celeborn says and she nods tearfully before rushing after the others, after Aragorn.

"Medui, what is wrong?" Aragorn asks as she rushes to his side where they are settling themselves for the evening beneath the protection of the trees.

"Nothing, I… I just wondered where you had gone," she mumbles in slight embarrassment, not really understanding her sudden need to be with him at all times, she had not been this desperate to be by his side since he had first found her.

"Lay down and get some rest Medui, I'm right here," he smiles gently at her and after a moments hesitation she agrees and settles herself on her bedroll which he has set up next to his own eventually closing her eyes when she is sure that he will not leave her. He watches her for a long time after she has fallen asleep before silently getting up and moving to speak to Boromir who was sitting in apparent misery away from the rest of the fellowship.

Aragorn moves slowly towards him, making sure that Meduineth is still within his view just incase she awakens.

"My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored," Boromir speaks quietly not turning to look at Aragorn as he sits silently beside him but still he opens his mouth to continue, unable to stop himself in his need to speak. "Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The white tower of Echelon, glimmering like a a spike of pearl and silver, its banners caught high in the morning breeze. have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" His voice is almost reverent as he seems to gaze unseeingly into the trees, his mind on his home.

"I have seen the white city, long ago," Aragorn replies quietly, his hand moving to squeeze the mans shoulder in comfort, freezing slightly as he notices Boromir's gaze shift to the sleeping form of Meduineth.

"She is an incredible woman," he says after a while and the tone of his voice causes Aragorn to barely repress the jealousy that flares in his gut.

"She is," he replies evenly and Boromir huffs a laugh as he turns to look at her.

"You need not worry my friend, she loves only you and whilst I would relish the opportunity to court her I know that she is too good for me, you are well matched… be good to her," for a long while Aragorn sits in silence not sure how to respond to Boromir's words. He knew of course that the man had been watching her, knew that he wanted her and it made his blood boil with a rage he could barely comprehend. Aragorn had never been a jealous man and he was well aware that, whilst Boromir was perhaps weak to the ring, he was a good and honourable man but the mere thought of anyone else touching her made him sick to the stomach. If he was being truly honest with himself the real fear he held was the fear that the ring was corrupting him too, he would be lying if he hadn't dreamt often of taking her, of fighting for her when Boromir tried to steal her from him and the whispers of the ring had promised him her loyalty and love. In the end it was only being close to her that quieted those whispers and allowed him to think more clearly.

"I would never hurt her," he says eventually after clearing his throat several times.

"One day, our paths will lead us there and the tower guard shall take up the call: 'The Lords of Gondor have returned' and then they would see her too and oh they would rejoice in that," Boromir says after another moments pause and Aragorn smiles a little at that,

"indeed they will, if we can ever persuade her to wear a dress," he chuckles and they both sit for several moments longer with their thoughts.

"Estel, quickly," Legolas calls quietly some time later,

"What is it?" the man mutters jumping to his feet, his pipe and musings long forgotten in his haste to find out what had happened, Legolas had sounded concerned and that emotion in an elf is worrying to say the least.

"Meduineth, she is dreaming, I think she is distressed," the elf replies and Aragorn in beside her in seconds, cursing himself for not having heard her tiny whimpers and thrashing limbs.

"Hush títhen-pen, I am here, you are safe," he whispers as he lays beside her, his fingers gently stroking the hair from her face and watching with relief as she settles and murmurs something in her sleep before turning and snuggling herself against him, sending shockwaves of desire crossing through him so strongly he can't quite repress the shudder that rolls through him as he pulls her slightly closer to him, burying his face in her hair and breathing her in and letting sleep finally claim him too as he pretended that they were far away from such a dangerous quest and he was instead lying with his love ready to enjoy a lifetime together.


	8. Chapter 8

The muttering and giggles is what first penetrates her foggy mind, followed quickly by the feeling of being incredibly warm and safe. For a moment she just grumbles and bury's herself further into that warmth and safety until it breathes. Her eyes fly open immediately as she takes in her position, wrapped around Aragorn, their limbs entwined and her face flushes crimson as he moans a little in her sleep attempting to pull her closer to him, fingers flexing against the bare skin on her back where her tunic had ridden up in the night.

"Aragorn, wake up," she mumbles quietly, glaring at the hobbits and Gimli who were all staring and laughing at them openly.

"Just a little while longer," he replies his voice rough with sleep, a sound which sends a shiver through her despite herself.

"I think we have already given our friends quite enough of a show," she whispers desperately, feeling humiliation roll through her and continue to heat her already flushed skin.

"What… oh Valar," he mutters as he finally opens his eyes and gazes around, forcing her to stifle her own giggle as she watches his own face flush with embarrassment.

"My friends I am glad you are awake we must make ready to depart, the Lord and Lady are waiting to bid us farewell," Legolas grins as he steps into the camp and they both spring to their feet and busy themselves in gathering their things together.

Less than an hour later they find themselves standing on the river bank, elven cloaks being drawn around them as Lord Celebron explains what an honour it is for them to be given these cloaks and the fact that they will shield them from enemies. Next Lady Galadriel steps forward and begins to present each of the fellowship with a gift. She presents Legolas with a new bow and the look of wonder on his face makes Meduineth smile with happiness for her friend, in fact she is so caught up with watching him that she almost misses Merry and Pippin being presented with shiny new daggers or indeed Sam getting his elvish rope. She looks away when Galadriel approaches Aragron, she's not sure why really but she feels like it is too personal what is being said and she doesn't want to intrude and so instead she busies herself with adjusting the lorien leaf clasp that held her cloak secure.

"Child," the voice startles her as she looks up to find Galadriel standing in front of her and smiling gently.

"My lady," she responds respectfully ducking her head until she feels gentle fingers grip her chin and pull her face back until she is forced to look the lady in the eye.

"You take much responsibility on my child, do not be afraid to share your burdens with those around you and remember that they need you too, remember that," she says cryptically and she look at her as she attempts to work out what it means.

"Thank you," she says after a moment and Galadriel laughs a little before holding out a beautifully crafted sword out to me which she takes tentatively.

"It is beautiful," she murmurs smiling brightly as she takes out her old sword and places the new one in the scabbard.

"We shall keep this safe for you here until you return for it, just as with Legolas' bow," she smiles and and Meduineth thanks her again. "Oh and Meduineth," she calls as the girl is turning away from her.

"Yes," she replies suddenly nervous,

" _I think perhaps it is time that necklace found its home on a new neck,_ " she whispers to me before pausing and pulling away slightly to take in my shocked face, "be safe granddaughter, I would see you again when this is over," she says now and Meduineth nods managing somehow to smile and soon finds herself sitting in front of Aragorn in a boat as they begin their journey anew.

When night has fallen and the fellowship are asleep on the bank of the river Meduineth still sits pondering the Lady's words as she keeps watch.

"What is troubling you Nin dilthen mysterui, you have been too quiet today?" Aragorn says quietly as he sits beside her and she starts a little as she looks round at him, watching him in the darkness as he lights his pipe. Her fingers find themselves fingering her necklace and she suddenly realise what Galadriel had meant, what Arwen had meant. Could it be that she was in love with Aragorn? The thought both exhilarated and terrified her, it was all wrong, she could never hope for him to love her back in that way, he saw her as a child, as someone to care for and protect but not to love and marry. Besides, it was hardly the time for love, they were on a quest to destroy evil but perhaps she could offer it to him as an act of friendship.

"Aragorn…" she starts after a moment already pulling the chain from around her neck,

"What is it Medui?" he asks with a little smile as he turns to look at her and she smiles back at him before grasping his hand in hers and putting the necklace into his palm.

"I want you to have this," she says in a voice that is barely audible and he gasps as he looks at the glittering jewel in his hand.

"Meduineth…" he begins moving his hand back towards her but she closes his fist over it quickly and pushes it into his chest.

"Please Aragorn, I want you to have it, you have been… I… I would feel better knowing you have it so that if we… if I… if we are separated for any reason I would feel like we were still together somehow," she stutters out her explanation feeling her face flush crimson.

"I would be honoured but you are mistaken if you think I shall ever let you be separated from me again," he murmurs handing her his pipe so that he can place the chain over his neck, the jewel landing on his chest where it nestled just below his tunic's neckline.

"Thank you," she whispers to him and he smiles again pulling her to him and kissing her temple,

"I am supposed to be thanking you, now will you do me a favour and get some rest so that you are ready to journey at dawn?" he asks and she nods her head settling down by his side.

"I do not want to be away from you," she says by way of explanation and he chuckles a little before pulling her into his lap where she settles and is asleep within minutes and he tries very hard not to think about how much he craved this connection and contact. How he would miss it if it was ever taken from him and he tried very hard indeed not to think about the way he would feel if she ever rejected him. He shifts her in his arms slightly to free a hand which goes up to finger the necklace. Oh how he hoped that her giving this to him meant what he wanted it to!

Three days drift by slowly as they make their way down the river only stopping to rest for a few hours each night and although he does not comment on it Legolas notes with a smile that Aragorn now wore Meduineth's even star necklace and that his fingers often strayed to touch it. On the afternoon of the fourth day that Aragorn points out the Aronath and Meduineth is caught in the reverence in his voice as he tells her and Frodo about them and how he had so longed to see them.

"We cross at sundown," he says as they set up camp and she wanders off towards Merry and Pippin as Legolas and he begin a conversation.

For a short while Meduineth potters around before heading silently into the forest to gather some wood to build a fire so they might cook some food, she knew how much the hobbits loved their food and wanted to see them smiling again. She had not got too far when she heard voices, freezing for an instant she listens avidly until realising that it is Boromir talking and so heads forward breaking through the tree line only to freeze again, this time her blood like ice in her veins as she sees Boromir attacking Frodo, trying to take the ring from him.

"Stop," she screams launching herself forwards and trying to pull the man off of the hobbit. He rounds on her then delivering a blow to her face that has her seeing stars and tumbling backwards. Gasping for breath and trying to breathe through the stinging pain she attempts to stand.

"You should have been mine," Boromir bellows, his attention now on her and the terror that engulfs her as she sees him advance on her is unlike anything she had felt before and as he tackles her to the ground she has never before wished for anything as much as she wished that Aragorn was with her to save her once again.

"Run, Frodo," she manages to shout before his hands close around her throat,

"Always taking what should be mine," he is shouting, his face red and his eyes empty as she struggles to get free of him. Her fingers scratching at his hands as black spots began to dance in front of her eyes, her consciousness slipping away from her, Aragorn's face the only thing she could see.

"Where is Frodo?" Sam asks suddenly back at the camp and Aragorn and Legolas spin round to survey the camp,

"Boromir is gone too," Gimli notices and as his eyes search the area Aragorn's heart clenches uncomfortably as he realises that Meduineth is also missing.

"We must find them now," Legolas says urgently and leaving Sam in the camp with Merry and Pippin they disappear into the tree line.

"Frodo," Aragorn exclaims in relief as he crashes through the trees to see the tiny hobbit, terror etched into his features.

"It has taken Boromir," Frodo murmurs, fear evident in his tone.

"Where is the ring Frodo?" Aragorn asks with such intensity that Frodo stumbles away from him.

"Stay away!" Frodo shouts scrambling further away from the man even as he moves towards the hobbit.

"Frodo," Aragorn murmurs the name and something in his own tone of voice makes the hobbit stop moving away, "I swore to protect you," he continues trying to pour the truth he felt into his words, his expression.

"Can you protect me from yourself?" he asks in a trembling voice as he holds out the ring in the palm of his shaking hand, "would you destroy it?" Aragorn swallows thickly, every doubt about his weakness swimming to the forefront of his mind as he steps slowly towards the hobbit his eyes fixed on the ring, hearing it whispering to him. Kneeling before the hobbit his own hand reaches towards the ring and then so suddenly he almost starts Meduineth's face appears before him and the whispers stop because as always she has given him the strength he needs.

"I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor," he whispers as he closes both hands over Frodo's and pushes the tiny fist, in which the ring is now encased, back towards the hobbits chest.

"I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand," Frodo says with a sad little smile, "you must go and find Meduineth she saved me but…" Aragorn feels as if his heart has stopped altogether as he hears those words.

"But what Frodo? Where is she?" he asks hearing the desperation seeping into his voice.

"Boromir attacked her, they were fighting, she made me run," he says before gasping as Aragorn stands pulling his sword and looking down he can see that Sting is glowing.

"Go, Frodo. Run. Run," he yells before turning to face the oncoming army, one hand briefly clasping the jewel that hung about his neck, "I'm coming Melamin," he mutters before letting out a roar and charging into battle.


	9. Chapter 9

Slowly, very slowly things begin to come back into focus and opening her eyes she is aware that she is lying on her back staring up at the tree tops.

"Meduineth, oh what have I done… Meduineth," Boromir's voice sounds distant and fuzzy and it takes another minute or more before she can clear her head and sit up.

"It's okay, not your fault," she says, her voice hoarse and painfully as her hand automatically goes to her throat, pulling away from the tenderness there as she sees him wince. Before she can do or say anything else though the sound of running, heavy footfalls and snarling reaches their ears as well as the tiny cries of Merry and Pippin.

"They're here," he says in shock, fear and sorrow still plastered across his face as he jumps to his feet.

"Quickly, we must get to them," she says in what was supposed to be a yell but is more a pained whisper and with one last glance at her he begins to charge towards the noise with her close behind him.

Breaking through into the clearing Boromir immediately begins to cut his way towards the hobbits as Meduineth pulls her new sword out and follows suit. They fight side by side, desperately trying to save the two young hobbits from the Uruk's but these beasts are bigger and stronger than the ones they fought in Moria and Meduineth is already injured.

"There are too many," she wheezes as she narrowly misses a blade headed for her head when she is thrown painfully to the ground. Boromir roars as he cuts down three of them to reach her side and pull her up before he puts the horn to him lips. The noise sending a chill down her spine as well as little tendrils of hope. Please let Aragorn hear it, please let him come. She had never been in danger for so long without him before and it scared her more than she could say.

"Meduineth," Merry screams her name and she spins to face him, feeling a jolt as she does so and looking down, notes with some detachment that there is an arrow embedded in the edge of her shoulder. She screams then, the action causing pain to coarse through her throat. She is not sure she is screaming in pain or fury but everything seems to become tunnelled in that moment. Vaguely, she hears Boromir roar, more than once and the clashing of metal on metal as the fight continues but she is focused only on her own battle, her own enemies, on reaching Merry and Pippin. They are staring past her now, horror painted across their features, but she can't turn back to see why she instead pulls her bow, another scream ripped from her damaged throat as she aims and shoots the archer who seems to be the one who had shot her.

"Meduineth," it is Pippin calling for her this time and she sees that they have been picked up by the enemy and were being raced away, she tries to reach them, tries to kill them all but it is too late, they are virtually ignoring her now as they race by, having got what they came for. A gasping, wrenching breath from behind her and she turns to see Boromir swaying on his knees, three arrows sticking from his chest and she moves towards him but is knocked quickly to the ground by the passing Uruks another scream wrenched from her throat as the arrow shaft still embedded in her arm is snapped. Nausea rushes through her so powerfully she only just manages to turn to the side as she retches, feeling glad she had not yet had time to eat today. For a moment she can't move, every breath is agony and tears of pain are gathering in her eyes as she struggles to even focus on her surroundings but the crashing of footsteps forces her to her feet. The danger is not over and she would protect Boromir and so she stumbles towards him, her legs wobbling as she sees the state of him, before giving way completely as she realises that he will not survive and looking up sees Aragorn crashing through the undergrowth, skidding to a stop some feet from them.

For a moment Aragorn pauses, trying to take in everything, panting for breath and after he has seen that Meduineth is alive, his whole body nearly giving way and collapsing beneath him such is his relief, he races to Boromir's other side.

"No!" his voice is choked as he looks down at the warrior, who grimaces but still manages to lift a hand and grasp Aragorn's shoulder.

"They took the little ones," he says sorrowfully and Medunieth ducks her head, they had failed their friends.

"Be still," Aragorn murmurs instead choosing to for the moment concentrate on the wounded man before him.

"Frodo, where is Frodo?" he asks and Aragorn can feel Medunieth's eyes on his also as this question is asked and he smiles a little as he remembers how she had saved him without even knowing it.

"I let Frodo go," he replies and Boromir tightens his grip on the rangers shoulder,

"Then you did what I could not," Boromir says with a heavy sigh, "I tried to take the ring from him, just as I tried to take…" his eyes move to Meduineth and Aragorn looks up and takes her face in properly for the first time. Her head is bleeding and there is heavy bruising forming around her eye and jaw as well as dark bruising already appearing around her neck and he feels sick. "I am sorry Meduineth I did not know… I would never…" he breaks of and a rasping cough shakes his body, tears of regret and guilt in his eyes.

"The ring is beyond our reach now," Aragorn says his own emotions threatening to overwhelm him as he realises that the injuries on Meduineth's head and neck were caused by Boromir, that she once again had been hurt by a man and he had once again arrived too late to stop it.

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all," Boromir says now his voice so full of resignation and absolute hatred for himself that she sobs before she can stop herself.

"No! Please Boromir, you fought so bravely, you saved me. Please do not give in," she sobs and it breaks both his heart and Aragorn's to see her so distressed.

"You have kept your honour my friend," Aragorn adds as he moves to pull out the first arrow,

"Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness… and my city to ruin," his voice is so pained that she sobs harder burying her face against his neck as his hand that had been grasping Aragorn's shoulder moves to press lightly against her hair, trying to offer her comfort and relishing in a moment of closeness with the woman he had come to love and had hurt so badly.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall… nor our people fail!" Aragorn says vehemently and his voice is impassioned and powerful, so much so that as Meduineth pulls back she sees a tiny spark of hope in the fading warriors eyes.

"Our people? Our people… look after her, take her home so that she might be where she belongs," his voice is rasping now as he reaches for his sword, which Aragorn quickly places in one of his hands, the other reaching for her small one which he grips tightly for a second, using the last of his strength for this. "I would have spent a life time making up for the wrongs I have done you, and I will spend an eternity watching over you," she is crying in earnest now, her throat aching more with each sob but she cannot stop it and is pleased when he finally turns to Aragorn. "I would have followed you my brother… my captain… my king!" the last word is whispered and with a final sigh he is gone.

"títhen-pen?" the voice is quiet and she wants nothing more than to throw herself into his arms but she is numb in the face of more death and can do nothing but cry in anguish. A hand grasps her arm to pull her up and she does scream now as it hits the arrow shaft still in her arm, her body falling backwards as the pain pushes through the shock and begins it's fiery trail up her body.

"What is it? What is wrong?" Legolas exclaims now kneeling at her other side,

"An arrow… my arm," she wheezes, her vision become spotted again as the pain consumes her suddenly, and there are hands ripping at her tunic, another whimpering scream leaving her as it pulls on the wound.

"Legolas, work with Gimli and see to Boromir," Aragorn says urgently, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Am I going to die?" she asks in a whisper and his expression is so hard she flinches when he looks at her.

"No!" she nods not knowing what else to do as he sets about pulling the arrow head from her arm. She retches again then, screaming and the pain of the scream tearing at her already fragile throat combined with the pain in her arm takes her consciousness from her quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm sure that where ever you are in the world you have heard what has been happening in England over the last few weeks. I live in London as does my brother and we were both caught up in the attacks at the weekend. Fortunately we were both very lucky to be unharmed but it got me thinking, as these things and indeed all terrible events tend to do, and I wanted to write a chapter that whilst in keeping with the story tried to deal with the idea of senseless violence and loss. I hope that it at least helps a little with this and it is I suppose a therapy for me to write it because as all writers know, writing is our therapy, our way of coping and understanding. Thank you :)**

When her awareness returns to her, she is briefly aware of the fact that she was apparently weaker than she liked to think and that was not a thought that sat particularly well with her. Yes she wanted to be around Aragorn all the time, and yes she was quite content to sleep in his lap because she felt safer when he was close by but she hated appearing weak in front of others, she had been trained for years to be the best warrior. She felt a pang of guilt as she thought of how ashamed her brothers would be if they could see her now.

"Medui, what is it are you well?" Aragorn's voice is concerned as always but there is a new tightness there too and it scared her a little. Slowly, she opens her eyes and spends a few seconds adjusting to her surroundings. She is being held she realises, close to Aragorn's chest as he runs, although he pauses now to set her on her feet, his hands on her waist to steady her.

"I… was just thinking of my brothers… where are we?" she asks in confusion and he glances around too, calling Legolas and Gimli back.

"We are tracking the Uruk's that took Merry and Pippin," he explains and she nods,

"How long have I been asleep?" She asks noticing him wince a little as he steps even closer and reaches a hand to brush fingers against the soreness she can still feel on her neck.

"Nearly two days," he murmurs, his eyes betraying his worry for her despite the calm aloofness in his expression.

"You have carried me all that time," she states quietly her own eyes now tracing his features and noticing the exhaustion in even his stance and he nods after a small pause. "You should not have done that," she whispers, gasping a little as he pulls her to him and holds her close, his face buried in her hair.

"I came too close to losing you back there because we were separated, it will not happen again," he murmurs fiercely and her whole body hums with a strange tingly feeling at his words, his protection of her. This is what love is she thinks to herself, moving slightly to face him she opens her mouth to tell him she loves him but then catches sight of Legolas and Gimli and remembers why they were running. Now is not the time. Maybe when the hobbits were safe, she would tell him then.

By the end of the following day Meduineth was nearly falling with exhaustion, she was of course used to going long periods of time with little to no food and rest but never before had she kept up such a pace whilst still being wounded and she was suffering because of it. She knew that the others were worried, Aragorn especially but she could not bear the thought of Merry and Pippin suffering further because of her weakness.

"We shall rest here a while, I cannot track them in this dark and fog," Aragorn sighs and she sinks quickly to the ground as Legolas sets about scouting the area for danger, Gimli already snoring where he has fallen down, perhaps even more exhausted than Meduineth.

"Let me redress your wound," a voice says softly behind her and she turns dazedly to see Aragorn crouching behind her.

"Okay," she whispers, allowing him to help her remove her outer tunic and pull aside her shirt. For a while they sit in silence as he removes her bandages and reapplies the salve he carries before placing new bandages around her arm.

"It is not infected," he murmurs after a while, "how is the range of movement?" he asks once he has helped her to redress and is sitting beside her.

"It is… okay," she says after a pause, glancing at him before continuing, "It will be fine in a few days, I was… lucky," she swallows thickly as she says this and he sighs pulling her gently into his side, just as he always did.

"It was not your fault Meduineth, please do not blame yourself for his death, he would not want that," he says quietly and she is ashamed to find tears pooling in her eyes and quickly turns to bury her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent and grounding herself.

"You won't leave me will you?" she asks in a barely audible whisper and his grip tightens on her instantly.

"Never," is his reply and she shifts again moving herself into his lap, where she feels safest, no matter what is going on around her, around them.

"Good, I do not think I would survive that," she mutters after a while, her breathing evening out when as she says the words.

"Sleep títhen-pen, my little mystery, I have you," he whispers his fingers stroking through her hair, carefully avoiding the deep bruising now clearly visible on her face. He winced as he stared at the marks marring her otherwise pale skin, he had often found himself admiring her skin, how no matter how long she spent out in the elements it remained pale and smooth, it was almost elven in its appearance and despite the fact that he knew, for it had been checked extensively by his father and Gandalf, that she was human, he still found himself wondering from time to time for he had never met another human as perfect as her.

"It is because you love her that she appears so much more than any other," a voice says quietly to him through the darkness and he starts a little subconsciously shielding her with his own body as he twists his head to see Legolas standing close by.

"I don't know…" he stutters, rarely caught off guard in such a way,

"Your emotions are plain to read on your face when it comes to her," the elf smiles and Aragorn can feel his face heating slightly in embarrassment.

"Are you saying she is not beautiful?" Aragorn asks suddenly, feeling defensive of the girl curled up in his arms and Legolas chuckles a little at his friends question.

"No, she is beautiful, it is clear for anyone to see but I think because of your love for her you find that you cannot gaze on anyone else in the same way," he replies and Aragorn falls silent unable to say anything else as he watches her for he knew it was the truth and he briefly worries if she can see his affection for her too and has not said anything because she does not return his feelings.

Dawn comes too quickly and with it comes an ominous message as Legolas stands and surveys the horizon.

"A red sky rises, blood has been spilled this night," even as he says the words Meduineth feels a heaviness in her stomach and glancing to Aragorn she sees the expression reflected on his face and that worries her more but she doesn't say anything, choosing instead to be strong for him and remain hopeful that resting would not mean they were too late.

"Riders," Aragorn suddenly shouts and before she can think of anything else she is pulled down behind some rocks and the ground begins to rumble as hundreds of horses begin to thunder past us.

"Who are they?" Meduineth asks but instead of answering her Aragorn grasps her hood and pulls it over her head.

"Stay hidden and stay close to me," he says almost sternly and she nods as he grasps her hand and pulls her out as the last horse passes her, "Riders of Rohan. What news from the Mark?" he shouts and the horses begin to turn instantly, creating a tight circle around the group of four exhausted travellers, Meduineth shuffling closer into Aragorn's back and Legolas and Gimli behind her, blocking her from view as much as possible.

"What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark and who is that you conceal?" the leader, for that is clearly who he was, asks the riders around him stepping closer on snorting horses, spears aimed at what remained of the fellowship. "Speak quickly," he commands as none answer him.

"Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine," Gimli retorts and Meduineth tenses, the testosterone and hostility around her making it hard to breath. The man dismounts in a quick blur approaching the four as Aragorn places a hand on Gimli's shoulder to stop him making the situation any worse.

"I would cut off your head - dwarf - if it stood but a little higher from the ground," the man sneers and Meduineth feels a sudden anger pulse through her, standing straighter to say something but Legolas beats her to it in a blur of movement his bow is drawn and an arrow knocked aimed at the mans heart.

"You would die before your stroke fell!" he spits, such venom in his voice that she flinches, she had never heard him so angry and it scared her. Aragorn pushes down Legolas' arm and steps forward slightly.

"I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn," he gestures to the others, "the is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas, from the Woodland realm,"

"And the one you keep hidden?" the man asks still clearly unsure and angry at the four of them and Meduineth feels Aragorn tense slightly before reaching for her hand and pulling her carefully to his side, signalling for her to take her hood down which she does, shying away from the stares she receives.

"This is Meduineth, from the house of Elrond," he says and she smiles nervously at the horse master standing before her. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theodan, your king," he continues in a bid to get attention and focus away from the girl as quickly as possible and it does not escape the notice of others that he has not released his grip on her hand, nor the fact that she stood so close to him that there was barely an inch of space between them.

"Theodan no longer recognises friend from foe," the man sighs deeply, finally removing his helmet to reveal himself before continuing, "not even his own kin," he makes a gesture now and the spears are withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that we are banished," he virtually spits the last word and Meduineth feels a deep pity for the men who just moments ago had appeared to be the enemy. This war was beginning to blur the lines between friend and foe as trust became harder to commit to or earn and the thought filled her with a deep sadness. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked and everywhere his spies slip past our nets," He still did not trust them then! It was just as Meduineth feared, no one could be trusted, hope was fading and it terrifiesd her.

"We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-Hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive," even as Aragorn speaks the words she feels a painful clenching of her heart.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night," Eomer says and she feels her body begin to tremble.

"Surely you have them with you then?" she asks before she can stop herself, unable to hold the gaze he sends her way as nausea rushes through her.

"But there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli insists,

"They would be small, only children to your eyes," Aragorn now says and the pleading in his voice makes her heart stutter, her breathing becoming shallow.

"We left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them," he replies heavily, gesturing the smoke spiralling skywards on the horizon and suddenly Meduineth's world is spiralling as her legs buckle beneath her, Aragorn catching her and holding her to him tightly but saying nothing. His body rigid with shock.

"Dead?" Gimli chokes out and she makes a whimpering sound as she tries to come to terms with what she is being told.

"I am sorry," Eomer says as he nods before whistling, "Hasufel! Arod!" as he calls two horses come forward and he takes their reigns in hand, "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters. Farewell. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" then with a roar they are gone and Meduineth is being dragged up behind Aragorn and they are galloping towards the smoke.

The grief built in her like nothing she had ever felt before, it was like every fibre of her being shock and trembled with the need to be away from it. Her body burned and itched and she could not fight the gaping emptiness that seemed to consume her making her feel hollow and dead. She had failed them. The thought ran in circles around her head and she was unable to rid herself of it, unable to deny that fact that if only she had been stronger, been there, fought harder then she could have saved them. She looks to Aragorn, desperate for comfort for understanding but all she sees is her own guilt reflected in his eyes and it forces a sob of anguish from her throat as her knees buckle beneath her. This was more than she could understand, more than she could comprehend, she had seen death before but she had been a tiny child when her parents had been taken from her, Gandalf had been an old man and whilst it hurt to lose him this seemed so much worse. Pippin and Merry were innocents, they had done nothing in their short lives to hurt anyone and the idea of such evil taking them from the world, from the fellowship left her… broken!

She listens as Aragorn lets out a roar of pure anguish and hurt and her heart shatters more. They were supposed to protect them, they were innocents under the protection of the fellowship and the fellowship had failed them. This makes her think suddenly of Boromir and a new pain rips through her, he had fought so hard to save them but in the end was powerless in the face of such hatred, such pure and inconceivable evil. He had died for nothing! In her heart she knew it wasn't true, that he had died a heroes death but what good was it? In the end he was still gone, Merry and Pippin were still gone and the evil was still there. What good could they possibly do? Surely no matter how hard they fought evil would win because it was too powerful, too strong and too consuming.

Despair waged war inside of her and she could no longer see or here anything else around her, such was it's grip on her heart and soul. Tears blurred her vision even as she was pulled to her feet, stumbling behind the person who was dragging her gently along.

"Have hope Meduineth," Legolas whispers but she does not have it in her to even attempt to smile at him. They are following the trail of the hobbits into Fangorn, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli all filled with a newly restored hope that their two young friends were still alive but she could not. She had no hope left, only despair, only grief and it ate away at her heart.

"Behind me," Aragorn suddenly commands, dragging the girl almost roughly as he pulls his sword out to attack the white wizard that approached. She can't. She merely sinks to the floor, burying her head in her hands as she waits for death to take her, to take them away from her.

"Meduineth," the voice is familiar, gentle yet forceful at the same time and she hears it almost as if remembering it from a dream and finally she looks up into the face of the man who had become her grandfather, the man she had watched fall and her heart almost stops.

"Gandalf," she says in a whisper, before launching herself into his arms sobbing uncontrollably.

"Shh, child, I am here, the hobbits are safe, there is no need to despair," he murmurs to her as he pulls her carefully to her feet.

"I thought… I lost hope," he says eventually staring at her feet until his fingers grasp her chin and pull her face up to his.

"Never lose hope my child, no matter what evil you face there will always be good, always be hope and we must be strong in the face of hate for that is the only way we will defeat it. Hate and evil will never understand love and it is this which ultimately defeat it," she nods as he speaks feeling the profound knowledge of his words give her new strength.

"Let us continue our fight then, where are we headed?" she asks in a small voice and he smiles at her and nods before moving off, his presence replaced immediately by Aragorn whose hand finds hers and holds it tightly, not letting go until they reach the edge of the forest.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Just a quick note to say thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter, they really meant a lot and seeing as love is the message we want to spread through this world and because the last few chapters have been incredibly angsty I thought I'd add a bit of fluff. Enjoy! :)**

"Edoras, do not look for welcome here," Gandalf warns as they approach the city the following afternoon. Meduineth had been silent since her break down in the forest yesterday and Aragorn was worried, he had felt her lose hope and it scared him more than anything else to think of leaving her behind to suffer like that if he did not survive the next battle, or indeed the war.

He didn't say anything though, sensing that she needed to work things out in her own way and he could tell too, by her behaviour, that she was ashamed of the way she had acted and it made his heart ache. Still he took some heart in the way she had crawled beside him the previous night and fallen asleep with her head buried firmly against his neck, it had become somewhat of a habit and he worried briefly what they would do now they were approaching Edoras. She would not be allowed to share quarters with them and he tensed a little as he thought of leaving her in a room on her own, unprotected.

"What is it?" a tiny voice says from behind him and he shifts in his seat slightly to see her face, smiling as she gazes up with concern in her beautiful green eyes.

"It is nothing títhen-pen just… promise me that you will stay close by while we are here," he finishes and he feels her hands tighten around his waist slightly.

"Do not worry Aragorn, I would not leave your side, this place scares me," she whispers back and he quirks an eyebrow at her, "I have not been around so many men since you rescued me," she clarifies and then seeing the frown of concern descend upon his features she tries to cheer him up by adding, "of course the whole evil wizard controlling the place does not help either," her attempt at sarcastic wit works and she is rewarded by a chuckle which makes her giggle too.

"How I have missed your laugh Medui," he sighs after a moment and she buries her face against his shoulder as she feels herself flush.

"I am sorry to have been so… sullen," she mutters after a moment and his hand quickly finds hers where they are gripping the front of his tunic and squeezes them tightly.

"You have nothing to apologise for Medui, it is I that should be sorry," he replies and her head darts up in astonishment. Vaguely she is aware of them passing through the city limits and heading quickly for the stairs leading to the castle that overlooked the lands of Rohan but she is so caught up in what he has said that she doesn't really take it in.

"What could you possibly have to apologise for?" she asks in utter confusion and he sighs heavily at her question.

"I promised Lord Elrond and your brothers and sisters that I would protect you," he says after a long pause, leaving out the part he really wanted to say which was that the thought of her being hurt or killed and leaving him ripped him apart, and she tenses immediately. So he didn't love her then? He was just doing his duty and nothing more, keeping his promise. "What is wrong Medui?" he asks having felt her tense and her heart breaks a little at the concern in his voice. She needed to let him go, who was she kidding thinking that he would ever love someone like her? For a long moment she doesn't respond, she wants to shout and scream and cry and be angry at him but she can't. It's not his fault after all and whatever her feelings he had always been there for her and protected her and cared for her and if she was destined to only be his friend than that would have to do.

"Nothing… I am just tired," she murmurs after a while and he relaxes himself a little at hearing her words.

"Just a little longer and then we shall all be able to rest," he says looking at her with a smile and she forces a bright one of her own across her face.

It is only moments later when they are stopped at the great doors and told that they could not go before the king with their weapons. Meduineth does not like the idea of being without her weapons, she had been vulnerable far too often recently and it did not sit well with her but Aragorn is there as always, like a beacon of light through the darkness and no matter how much she wanted to hate him, forget him, move on and just be friends she found that she loved him too much. She grumbles to herself as she eventually hands over her bow and quiver and her long sword and it is only half about the situation they were in now. How could she be in this much emotional turmoil over a man that she had only just recently realised she was in love with. Everything had been so easy when they were friends, when she was certain that nothing would ever separate them, when she was a child she realises with a sigh.

By now they are standing before the king as Gandalf talks and it does not take long for things to take a turn for the worse.

"Medui," Aragorn calls as they are rushed by the guards but she is quick to duck a blow and deliver a powerful one of her own, breaking the mans nose and effectively neutralising any threat her possessed. She turns round smiling at her victory, her smile freezing on her face as a woman, a beautiful woman, dressed in white flashes past only to be caught in Aragorn's arms. A sick anger washes through her so suddenly and so strongly that she takes a stumbling step backwards as she watches them. It was a feeling she was unused to and it takes a moment for her to fully understand it… jealousy! Oh Valar, what was she going to do? If this is how her body reacted, how she reacted seeing an act so simple she simply could not imagine being able to smile as he admitted to her that he loved another, that he was to marry another, spend his life with another. She could not do it, it would kill her! She pays no attention to what is happening in the room, her eyes fixed on Aragorn as she thinks about her sudden predicament. She would just have to die in this war, maybe she could sacrifice herself saving him or one of the other members of the fellowship then she could be remembered as a hero and would not have to fade away from a broken heart. But even as she thinks this she knows that she cannot willingly give herself to death because she knew that whether he loved her not he cared, he always had and he always will and the thought of causing him pain or grief made her insides ache.

"Títhen-pen," the voice whispers and she looks up startled to see the room emptying and Aragorn standing in front of her looking caught somewhere between concern and amusement.

"I'm fine… just tired… sorry," she chokes out barely able to look at him the hurt and jealousy and confusion still roiling around inside her so much that she felt sick.

"Oh Medui, of course, come let us get you to a room so you may rest a while, I shall wake you later for some food," he says and takes my arm pulling me towards the corridor and a maid who leads us to a small room. She doesn't say anything, doesn't complain, just follows silently behind them both feeling small and hurt and, actually she really was exhausted.

"Thank you," she manages once the servant has shown them into the room before she curtsies and hurries out again.

"Go to sleep títhen-pen, Gimli, Legolas and I are roomed just down the hall here," he murmurs pressing a kiss to her forehead that seems to burn her skin. As soon as he is gone she feels heavy tears begin to silently pour down her cheeks and collapsing onto the bed she weeps until she falls into an exhausted sleep.

"Where is the young woman you travel with?" King Theodon asks as soon as Aragorn enters the room where he is seated with Gandalf.

"Meduineth is asleep, in a room not far from ours," he replies, not entirely sure why he felt the need to point out that their rooms were close by and quickly avoiding the amused gaze of Gandalf only to be met by the smirking gaze of Legolas.

"Gandalf tells me she was raised by the elves," the king adds clearly interested in her and it strikes a little fear into his heart, Meduineth had always been his, his to protect, his to care for… his little mystery. Yet now it seemed the world wanted to know about her and it scared him for he did not want her to be taken away but worse still he could not stand the thought of her choosing to leave him.

"She was," he says carefully, glad when soon after the conversation drifts to more serious issues. To war.

For hours the group sit and talk strategies and plans and try to convince the king that moving his people to Helms Deep is not the way forward but he does not listen and the decision is made, in the morning they would empty the city and make for Helms Deep. Aragorn sighs as he walks heavily beside Legolas having seen off Gandalf only a few moments ago, so deep in thought that he nearly doesn't notice when Legolas freezes suddenly and holds out a hand.

"What is it?" he asks when he sees the worried crease in his friends brow,

"Meduin…" Legolas had not even finished speaking her name before Aragorn is sprinting down the corridors and he quickly takes off after him. Crashing through the door the man breathes heavily his sword already in his hand as he tries to ascertain the danger, frowning when he sees nothing. Then she whimpers and thrashes before screaming out and he steps forward sheathing his sword as he attempts to wake the woman. She is tangled in her bedsheets, sweat pooling on her forehead as the nightmare grips her, terror visible on her face and it makes his insides clench uncomfortably to see.

"Títhen-pen, Meduineth… Nin dilthen mysterui, come you must wake now," he says quietly grasping her shoulder and suddenly she sits up, crying out and gasping for breath as her eyes dart around wildly.

"Ara… Aragorn," she sobs and he pulls her to him immediately, holding her tightly as he tries to soothe her.

"Legolas, go prepare a bed in our room, I will not leave her here alone any longer," he says almost angrily and the elf just gives a small nod, a knowing smile on his face as he leaves the room, careful to shut the door behind him, not that either Aragorn or Meduineth notice.

"I'm so sorry," she hiccoughs some time later when she has calmed down and he just smiles wiping away her tears with the pad of his thumb and contiuning to murmur soothing words to her in elvish.

"What did you dream?" he asks eventually after they have sat in silence for many minutes and for a long moment after he has spoken she just stares at her hands and then glancing up into his face she realises that she must tell him the truth because the idea of loosing him, or dying herself and not telling him how she felt was beyond her imagining.

"I dreamt that I lost you… that I never told you and that then I never could," she whispers feeling his fingers on her clim pulling her head up so she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Tell me what?" he asks his voice breathless with hope as he watched her steadily,

"That I love you," she replies, the heat in her face instant and she has to fight not to glance away from him as for a long moment he says nothing. Suddenly there are lips on hers, soft, determined lips that somehow send electric shocks throughout her entire body and as she gasps he deepens the kiss, his tongue hesitantly touching hers and dear Valar her whole body felt as if it was on fire now such was the heat and the pleasure it sent through her.

"I had hoped, oh how I have dreamed to hear you say those words," he murmurs breathlessly once they have pulled apart, his forehead still resting against hers.

"Really?" she gasps pulling away further but still staying within his arms, "I thought… I thought, when you said you had made a promise to my father, I thought it meant you could never see me in… that you could never…" she breaks off aware that she is making little to no sense and he is looking half amused half heart broken.

"Oh Nin dilthen mysterui, I am sorry," he whispers before leaning forward to capture her lips once more in a sweet loving kiss, into which he attempts to pour everything he feels for her.

"Why are you sorry?" she asks once again breathless, her head spinning with delirious ecstasy, when they break away and she is vaguely struck by the notion that their conversations often go in these little circles of apologising.

"I should have told you the moment I knew that you held my heart but I was afraid that you would not feel the same way, that you would not want to ruin the friendship we had," he says a slight blush tinting his cheeks and she smiles as her hands release their grip on the front of his tunic to caress his face slightly.

"But surely you knew when I gave you my necklace," she says softly as she finds the jewel with her fingers, playing with it where it lay against his chest.

"I hoped," he replies after watching me for a moment, "I prayed to the Valar but I convinced myself that it was an act of friendship, that you would be in to much danger if I was to try to pursue you," he breaks of quickly here, glancing down and breaking eye contact for the first time since they had begun talking and it is her turn to gently grasp his chin and force him to make eye contact once more.

"Why do you doubt yourself so? You will make a truly great king Aragorn," she whispers and he sighs pulling her closer to him and burying his head against her neck, causing goose pimples to raise across her skin and her heart to stutter.

"The ring… it spoke to me, it tempted me," he admits eventually and she smiles as she strokes her fingers through his hair.

"But you resisted it, you are stronger than your ancestors," she reminds him and he lets out a half laugh at this.

"You saved me Medui, it was only you that gave me the strength to resist it," he says quietly and she is struck dumb for a couple of moments, the depth of his trust in her to admit this astounding her.

"I wasn't there Aragorn, when you let Frodo go… that was all you," she says slowly, not wanting to relive those moments but forcing herself to for his sake.

"I nearly took it, I wanted so badly to take it and then as I reached for it I saw your face, you gave me the strength you always give me hope, you always give me strength," he murmurs and she feels her breath stutter this time at the heartfelt admission. For a long time they sit in silence, her fingers still slowly threading through his hair as he rests his head on her shoulder, his own fingers tracing patterns across the material of her tunic, heating her skin even through the layers of material.

"Then I shall always be by your side to give you the strength you need, to help show you what a great king you can become," Meduineth says at last and he tilts his head to kiss her neck, and then begins to trail open mouthed kisses across her jaw and back to her mouth which he captures with a fiery passion.

"I love you Nin dilthen mysterui," he says over and over again and she laughs even as tears of happiness begin to spill down her cheeks.

"And I love you, my brave and wonderful warrior king," she says back, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly, sighing in contentment. "Do you think it is wrong to be so happy in the face of all this evil?" she asks after a while and he chuckles quietly pulling her away from him and holding her face in both his hands.

"I think that our love only represents all that is good and gives us something to fight for," he says seriously and she smiles, "come we should get some rest, you shall stay with us where you will be safe," he says standing up and holding her close to his side and despite the fact that she knows it is not proper she cannot find it in herself to be that worried about it such is her happiness.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun rises quickly and Meduineth groans a little as she rolls over to avoid it waking her up and snuggling back into her blankets.

"Come melamin, we must prepare to leave," Aragorn's voice washes over her and she can't help the sigh of contentment that escapes her at his words and that feeling only grows as she opens her eyes to see him crouching beside her, his face and eyes light and happy and filled with such love that her looks years younger and it makes her flush with her own happiness.

"Good morning," she murmurs eventually and he smiles even more widely making her heart stutter slightly.

"I wish that I did not have to pull you from your dreams melamin but it is time we were leaving," he replies his fingers straying to play with loose strands of her hair, before moving to grasp her own and pull her up to a standing position.

"Do you think we shall ever see Imaldris again?" she whispers as he helps her to strap her weapons to her.

"I do," he says quietly after a moments pause, "I believe that when we are together we can achieve anything, one day we will go back and you will see your brothers and sister and father again," he is speaking earnestly but she can tell he is as much attempting to convince himself as he is her.

"And our swing?" she asks with a little smile, thinking that lightening the mood slightly would be for the best and she is rewarded with another smile and then a sudden kiss which steals the breath momentarily from her lungs.

"Yes and our swing," he murmurs into her lips, secretly praying that they would make it through this so that he might take her back to their swing, where this all began and ask her to spend the rest of her life with him.

It is late into the afternoon when they stop to make camp and Meduineth cannot escape the uneasy feeling that continues to build within her, this was all wrong and it made her very uncomfortable. They were too conspicuous traveling with so many and being surrounded by so many men made her feel even worse. It had been true what she had said the Aragorn when they arrived, she was nervous about being around all these men and the worst of it was that Aragorn seemed distracted. Too distracted to notice, it was something that Legolas also as he watches his two friends. Meduineth knew that Aragorn loved her, that she could trust him but all of these feelings were new to her and it scared her the way white hot rage built in her every time she saw him speaking with Eowyn, making her smile or laugh.

"What is troubling you my little friend?" Legolas asks crouching beside her as evening falls,

"Why would you think that something troubles me?" she asks offering him a smile that she knows doesn't convince him of anything.

"You are sitting as far away from everyone as possible and glaring at Aragorn as if you wished he would burst into flames," he answers making her almost giggle as she sighs heavily.

"Men make me nervous, this situation makes me nervous, Aragorn… he hasn't even noticed that I am nervous. Usually he is always aware of where I am and what I am doing but since Eowyn arrived he, he hasn't even looked up or tried to find me in hours," she breaks off and sighs again before looking up at Legolas with confusion painted across her face. "I know he loves me, I know that he would not… I don't understand why when I know these things I still feel…" she trails off again and buys her head in her hands as she lets out a little growl of frustration.

"Be patient Meduineth, this will soon be but a distant memory and you and he will look back and laugh at this but know that he is only a man he makes mistakes,"

"You mean he will… stray?" she asks her voice filled with hurt and anguish at the very thought and he quickly places a hand on her arm to still her frantic thoughts.

"Never child, he loves you too strongly for that, but he will occasionally forget to focus on you I think such is his desire to make sure we win this fight," Legolas seems unsatisfied with the conversation and he has a horrible feeling he may have made the situation worse but she stops him before he can say anything else and claims she needs to rest.

The next morning he can feel the hurt and insecurity rolling off her in waves and he becomes increasingly frustrated that Aragorn doesn't seem to notice as he laughs with the King and Gimli and Eowyn. Shaking his head Legolas turns his attention back to scouting, determining to sort out the issues between his two friends later this evening before it could become something that would hurt either or both of them, they would be in Helm's Deep by then and so he could make sure they had a room in which to sit and talk things through. Before he has the chance to think any further though a shout catches his attention and he draws a quick breath as he sees two scout Orc on Warg's.

"Legolas what is it?" Aragorn's voice suddenly shouts and he turns to see him galloping towards him and so takes off at a sprint to meet him.

"Scouts, we are under attack," he yells before turning again and readying his arrow as Aragorn rushes back to the rest of the Rohan people.

"Aragorn what is happening?" Medunieth shouts running forwards as he reaches the king,

"We are under attack quick," is all he says but it is enough and she leaps effortlessly up behind him her bow already in her hand and being readied as he uses her legs and the absolute trust in Aragorn to keep her from falling. All thoughts of him and Eowyn gone as she knows in this moment there are bigger things to deal with.

"Aragorn, I love you," she whispers, not sure whether he can hear her but knowing that if things went badly she needed to have said it, if only to reaffirm the idea in her own head.

"I love you too tithen-pen, be safe," he replies as we crest the hill and see them approaching us, I feel his fingers briefly close around her thigh before they grip his sword and pull it out, letting out a battle cry as they race into the fight.

The clash of metal against metal, metal against skin and bone, the screams of those dying or wounded were not unfamiliar to her anymore. The crippling fear however, that was different to the way it had been before. Yes she had been scared in the mines and at Amun hem, terrified even but she had not forgotten to fight. Now though, it was like her entire body was numb and she could remember nothing, not even how to breathe and before she gets the chance to try she and Aragorn are both thrown from their horse, landing heavily on the ground. He is instantly on his feet again cutting down the enemies that approached them while she continues to lay there, breathless and disorientated, panic and fear coursing through her as sounds became blurred and echoey around her.

"Meduineth," the shout of her name is not what draws her back, more the absolute terror in the voice and as she blinks and looks up it is just in time to stand and cut down an Orc that was about to strike her.

"I am okay," she manages after another second and is almost impressed by the steadiness that she is able to push through into her voice.

The fighting is quickly reduced to pockets as Meduineth attempts to not see the violence around her, the death the blood the destruction of what had been a wild and beautiful piece of countryside and was now the graveyard of those she had come to know as well as the enemy. Seeing Aragorn battling a particularly brutish Orc she has an idea and somehow manages to mount a Warg pulling down and killing the Orc on top of it and charging towards the beast fighting Aragorn.

"Meduineth, what the…?" his question is cut short however as the Warg turns and charges him and she screams in fear as she struggles to detangle herself from the harness that was wrapped around her wrist.

"Aragorn," her cry is pitiful as he races towards her and she screams again as she hears his cry before there is a feeling of falling, her stomach not being able to catch up with the rest of her and it briefly reminds her of the time when she had fallen out of a tree in Rivendell when her brothers had been training her and after two hours her legs had become so numb that she had fallen. She had broken her arm and her brothers had been so filled with guilt that they had weighted on her hand and foot until it was healed. She is quickly brought back to the idea that this was not like that though as the falling continues and she feels sure that she would not survive this fall, she had left him and would be separated from him forever and her heart shattered.


	13. Chapter 13

The pain he felt in that moment was unparalleled. Sinking to his knees Aragorn is unable to even cry out as he had done when he had though Merry and Pippin were dead. It was like his entire world had stopped spinning and everything that he had ever been was lost.

"Leave the dead," it is the King speaking these words that pulls him back to reality and he stand abruptly spinning to face him and seeing Legolas and Gimli standing there too.

"I will go and search for her," he says, his voice strained and weak as he tries to compose himself.

"It is too late, there will be more we must get to the people," the king tries to reason but Aragorn lets out a roar of grief at that and very nearly launches himself at the king if not for Gimli and Legolas holding him back.

"She had been my entire life for these past thirteen years, I cannot leave her down there alone, I will not…" his voice trails off as grief threatens to overwhelm him completely and he feels his body slump against Legolas as he sinks back to his knees, turning to gaze down at the raging water below.

"You must have hope," Legolas murmurs and he merely shakes his head in sorrow,

"She is gone," he replies brokenly standing and moving robotically towards a horse that is offered to him and then galloping after the others, Legolas and Gimli not far behind him.

When they arrive at Helms Deep Aragorn is quick to dismount and rush off to find some solitude to grieve. Never before had he felt this empty, even when his mother had died he had been able to bury himself in his work, in riding the lands as a ranger and fighting an evil he could find but now he felt like he would never be able to function, he wanted to lie somewhere and never get up. It was not fair, he had only just told her that he loved her, only just discovered that he too held her heart and he had lost her. More than anything though he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt, he had known that she was hurt by the attention Eowyn had been paying him and at first he had dismissed it. It was in fact only as they were riding this afternoon, shortly before the attack, that he had realised how naive she was in matters of the heart and he had deigned to make it up to her, to reassure her when they reached Helms Deep but it was too late now and she would never know just how deeply he loved her.

It is hours later when he drifts into an uneasy sleep and dreams of her, dreams of their meeting, of their lives up until this point and then his treacherous mind plays out in his dreams all they could haver had and he wakes, tears already making steady tracks down his cheeks and a wrenching, choking sob stuck in his throat.

"Estel," the voice is hushed and thick with a grief of its own as he looks up to see Legolas standing in the doorway, "I head you call out," he says by way of explanation before moving to sit beside the ranger. Legolas grieved for Meduineth but also for his friend beside him, it tore at his heart to see such pain and such fragility in a man so strong. He appeared… broken, incomplete somehow, a piece of him was missing and without her it would always be so and that worried him for he was not sure of Aragorn's ability to go on fighting with such ferocity without her there beside him.

"I…" Aragorn's voice is hoarse and raw as he attempted to speak,

"There is no need to explain Estel. We should be moving to see the King, he will be wanting our council," Legolas is quick to say and then comes close to jumping as Aragorn jumps up and begins pacing almost growling as he does so.

"How do you expect me to give the King council? How am I supposed to do that when Med… when she is gone?" he finishes unable to say her name and sinking once more to his knees.

"As I said before my friend you must never give up hope and it is what she would want," Legolas replies quietly after a moments pause and Aragorn simply stares at the elf for a moment longer before tiredly dragging himself to his feet and moving towards the door.

Meduineth lay on the river bank, her body battered and bruised, her breathing shallow, too shallow. For a long time she seemed to drift between waking and dreaming until darkness fell and she closed her eyes only to wake up back in Rivendell. She was laying on her favourite seat, the one close to the library, that sat in the little alcove that looked out over the waterfalls and the bridge that entered the city. She had spent hours a day sitting here whenever she missed Aragorn, waiting for him to come home.

"You are tired little sister," a voice says gently from beside her and she turns her head to see her sister standing, tall and beautiful as ever before her.

"Arwen," she cries, throwing herself into her sisters arms, "oh how I have missed you," she sobs her body shaking with pent up emotions.

"He is waiting for you little one," Arwen says simply and Meduineth moves away finally, sitting back on the seat and staring at her sister.

"I am scared Arwen," she admits in a whisper after a long silence.

"What are you scared of? Of Estel?" she asks gently and then smiles slightly at Meduineth's outraged expression.

"Never," she exclaims adamantly shaking her head and gesturing with her hands, her whole body seemingly desperate to show just how wrong this sounded.

"Then what is it you fear?" Arwen pushes gently, her hand finding it's place on her little sisters arm to offer comfort.

"I am scared I will never see you and father and our brothers again. I am scared that I am not strong enough to finish this fight and I am scared of losing Aragorn," she admits after a long pause and Arwen merely smiles gently at her.

"Nothing is certain in this world Meduineth, but I believe that we will be together as a family again, and I have faith that Aragorn will not be lost to you. The one thing I am certain of is your strength. You must go back to him now though as I fear he will lose hope without you," she says and before Medunieth can reply everything becomes hazy and pain begins to wash over her more strongly than before.

Something pushing it's nose against her face and snuffling in her ear wakes her and she opens her eyes to see Brego kneeling beside her.

"Brego," she whispers hoarsely, whimpering in pain as she pulls herself onto his back, "come my friend we must get to Aragorn as quickly as possible," and with a whinny Brego takes off at a trot. It seems to Meduineth as if they are traveling for days, every inch of her hurts, more than she could say and her heart longed to be close to Aragorn again, wrapped in the safety of his arms. She had not realised until now how accustomed she had become to sleeping close to him and whilst she sat atop of Brego, him leading her in the right direction without the need of her help she was able to think, and worry, for a moment about how she would fair now that they seemed to be in settlements of men. She knew little of the customs of men, but she knew enough to know that laying close beside Aragorn at night whilst unmarried, despite their love for one another, would damage both of their reputations. She wasn't overly concerned about her own but she could not risk Aragorn's honour being damaged because of her. At the top of a particularly high hill Brego passes and as she gazes into the distance a ragged gasp is ripped from Medunieth's throat. A great sea of hatred and evil was slowly washing towards them. An army of Uruk Hai and Orc so large that her exhausted mind could hardly comprehend it. "Come Brego, we must hurry," she murmurs spurring him on slightly and clinging to his mane as he begins cantering, trying her best not to cry out at the pain that this causes to rip through her.

"Open the gates," hearing the voice calling out she finds the strength to lift her head slightly as Brego's hoofs clatter noisily across the stone causeway and into the stronghold.

"Let me through, let me see her," the sound of Gimli's gruff voice very nearly make her sob out loud as she slides down from the horse having to hold onto his mane for a second to steady herself as the earth seemed to tilt and sway.

"Oh Gimli I have missed you," she whispers as he pulls her into a rough hug causing a tiny whimper to escape her as he hits against a few of her many wounds.

"You are one canny lass," he laughs and she smiles slightly before sobering quickly,

"Gimli, where is the King I must speak with him?" she says knowing that no matter how much she wanted to see Aragorn right now she must first let the king know what she had seen.

Meduineth is rushing so quickly through the streets, trying to make her way to the great hall before exhaustion claimed her completely that she walks straight into a solid wall, gasping as two strong hands shoot out to steady her.

"Oh how I had hoped that my faith in you was well placed," Legolas smiles, causing her to raise an eyebrow slightly at him, "you look terrible," he adds with a slight smirk and she chuckles a little.

"Yes, well, falling off a cliff can do that to a girl," she retorts and he laughs out loud before sobering slightly, his grip on her arms tightening briefly.

"It is good to have you back, he has been… lost without you," he says more quietly and she swallows guiltily before managing to nod and moving away to push the doors open.

Aragorn is standing listlessly in the hall with the King, listening to him talk strategies but hardly able to comment. He feels as though there is a gaping hole inside of him and the blackness was threatening to swallow him. Legolas had stepped out to get some air briefly and so he was alone. A sudden noise makes him turn and for a second he is frozen in place. He must be hallucinating for surely that was his Meduineth standing in the doorway to the hall. She looked exhausted and wounded, like she could barely stand but she was there, his little one, his little mystery. Alive. A strangely sound escapes him before he can stop it and within just a few strides he had her in his arms and his own knees very nearly gave way such was the emotion that flooded through him in that moment.

Meduineth's own breath was stuck in her throat, for a second she wasn't able to breath, to do anything other than hold him to her and try to ward off the tears that so desperately wanted to fall, that had wanted to fall ever since she had woken alone on the bank of the river.

"King Theodan," she murmurs eventually and Aragorn pulls back slightly to allow her to speak but does not relinquish his hold on her, still scarcely able to believe that she was really here.

"What is it my Lady?" the king asks as he steps forward having given the lovers a moment to greet one another.

"All of Isenguard has been emptied, a great host is marching here now," she says although her voice is already weaker even to her own ears, it was as if even her body knew she was back in a small amount of safety and was giving up its fight.

"A great host?" Aragorn asks, concern audible in his voice,

"Ten thousand strong at least, they march here to destroy us all," she whispers before groaning a little as her legs give way and suddenly the only thing holding her up is Aragorn.

"Then let them come," the king says with a stubborn determination, "women and children will go to the caves and every able bodied man and boy will be given arms," he adds as Aragorn lifts Meduineth into his arms and begins walking from the room.

"Come melamin, your battle is over for now, let us get you somewhere to rest where you shall be safe," he murmurs his arms holding her as close to him as possible as he carries her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's note: Hey guys, I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated I have been super busy and am trying to get around to updating all of my stories between sorting everything else out too. Anyway as usual please enjoy and like and review to let me know how you are finding it etc. It's always lovely to hear what you think!**

When she wakes it is to the sound of screams and whimpers, of thundering noise and the walls shaking. She realises very suddenly that she is deep underground, something that makes panic rise in her throat as her mind throws her back to the mines. The second thing she realises is that she is alone. Aragorn is not with her and that makes a panic rush through her so strongly that she sits up immediately.

"My lady, you are awake," Eowyn says from beside her and Meduineth merely looks at her a frown on her face as she tries to work it out.

"Where is… what is happening?" she asks after a moments pause, a shudder running through her as another great rumble echoes through the cavern, rubble falling from the walls with the force of it.

"The battle has started, we are safe here Meduineth, I am sorry I must go and help with the wounded that have been brought down," and with that she is alone again, fear and anguish building in her as she stares around.

For a long moment she sits motionless as emotions battle for dominance within her. She missed her family, she wanted to be home in Rivendell with her brothers and sister, with her father where she was safe. She was terrified but couldn't work out what she was more scared of, fighting or staying down here while Aragorn and Legolas and Haldir fight. Closing her eyes she backs into a corner, hidden in shadow trying to hide from everything until she sees their disappointment in her. The shame in her brothers eyes as she hides from a battle that her friends, her love was fighting in and her mind is made up. Scrambling to her feet she keeps to the shadows, relieved when she finds her bow, arrows and long knives by the cot she had been sleeping on. Making her way as quickly as she can while staying unnoticed by the people in the caves.

As she reaches the entrance, some of the wounded are already being brought down and she is forced to turn away briefly as tears well in her eyes and sickness roils in her stomach.

"Come on Meduineth, be brave," she whispers to herself as she attempts to once again steel her resolve and move silently past the guards as they carry in another wounded boy.

Once out in the hallway she breathes deeply before rushing forwards and up towards the battle as quickly as possible, mostly so she can't talk herself out of it and hide again. Bursting through into the stinging rain a gasp is ripped from her throat as she is confronted with the hugest battle she had ever seen. It was like the stories her father had told her of the first war. Men and Elves and orc's fighting and dying everywhere. Screams echoing through the air as loud as thunder the clashing of swords making her stomach roil even more strongly than before.

For a moment she cannot move, frozen in place once again as the devastation and fear overwhelm her completely until a glint of gold catches her attention and she turns to see Haldir, up on the battlements fighting for his life. A scream is torn from her throat as she sees him and her arms act of their own volition, reaching behind her and aiming an arrow, letting it fly into the head of the orc about to attack Haldir from behind and then rushing towards him. As she reaches him another Uruk is raising his sword and she brings her own knife down on him but isn't quick enough to avoid the blade and the burning pain that suddenly tears through her shoulder and down her side forces a strangled scream from the depths of her. So loud that everything around her seems to still for a second before her cries are once again swallowed by the growls of the enemies and the screams of others.

"Meduineth, Oh Valar," she looks up to see Haldir's face hoovering over her own and tries to smile but only manages a grimace of pain.

"Haldir, it was going to… to kill you," she whimpers and he hangs his head for a split second before gathering her to him, trying to ignore the small cries of pain as he jostles her and, shouting instructions to his soldiers he rushes her back down towards the caves. By the time he reaches the caves entrance Meduineth is barely conscious her blood soaking through his own clothes and a cold fear begins to settle in his stomach at the thought of losing his friend. For many years he had watched her grow, granted he had not seen her often but she had visited his home with her sister a few times and he had grown attached to her.

"What happened? How did she?" the questions fly form Eowyn's mouth in a gasp as he lowers her now limp body to the palette on the ground.

"She came to fight, I must continue to battle and find a healer with elvish medicine," he replies shortly not looking away from her terribly pale face.

"Lord Aragorn…" she begins now her voice faltering and he glance at her his face blank and controlled in a way that only years of training would allow.

"He does not know she was fighting, I will find him as soon as I can," he doesn't say it but both he and Eowyn know that he will not attempt to tell Aragorn until the battle was over because no matter how much they both loved him in their own ways his role in this fight was too important.

The pain is all consuming as Meduineth fights to stay conscious, she can feel the blood seeping through the cloth placed around her. Each breath she takes is agony and although she is trying desperately to be brave, the pain is making the fear more prevalent. She desperately wanted to see her brothers and sister and her father, she called out for them, she screamed for Aragorn but the battle raged on even as she battled for her own life. As dawn breaks an elven healer reaches her but she has lost her fight with consciousness as he attempts to begin healing the wound.

When the battle is finally over a weary and yet exhilarated Aragorn, who can still not quite believe they had won was congratulating Legolas and Gandalf and checking that other comrades had survived. He smiles widely when he sees Haldir approaching him on the field, he had at one point felt sure he had seen him fall but he was glad to have been mistaken.

"Haldir my friend, I am glad to see you well," he greets and Haldir nods although his face is set with a grim determination that makes Aragorn's stomach clench uncomfortably.

"Medunieth…" he begins quietly and the ranger frowns in confusion glancing at Legolas and Gandalf,

"Yes, she is in the caves, she was wounded when she fell at the battle on the way here," he explains despite having already explained this to Gandalf.

"No," Haldir's face is so grim that Aragorn feels his face slacken even as he looks to Legolas for reassurance but the elf looks just as confused as he is.

"I don't understand, I took her to the caves myself," he manages to bite out, fear rising in his throat like bile.

"She must have left to try and fight, you know how she is, she saved my life on the battlements but was struck by an Uruk blade," the march warden looks as close to distressed as it is possible for an elf warrior to look, he was after all a close friend to the young girl and had watched her grow up and even helped train her.

"No," Aragorn's voice is hoarse as his mind flies back to those moments after he believed he had lost her, "tell me she is not…" he cannot finish the sentence his legs nearly buckling beneath him as Legolas comes to stand beside him and support him whilst searching his fellow elf's face for answers.

"She was still alive when I left her back in the caves under the care of Ewoyn and an elvish healer but we must make haste she was gravely wounded," Haldir says and before he has even finished speaking the group are moving.

Aragorn moves quicker than he believed possible after fighting all through the night as he had, his only thought was of Meduineth and in those moments he could barely breathe as he imagined every possible injury she may have sustained. It feels to him as though the journey from the fields in front of the fortress to the caves beneath it take a lifetime and even when he reaches them he is confronted with hundreds of faces of women and children and yet he can't see her anywhere.

"My Lord Aragorn," the voice is tense and he turns to see Eowyn standing off to the side in front of what looks like a small side room or alcove.

"My Lady what…" but he doesn't finish for as he reaches her she moves to one side and he sees Meduineth lying, pale and bloody on a palette.

"She is going to be okay," Eowyn says gently as he falls to his knees on the ground beside her, his hand shakily reaching to brush the hair from her face.

"My lord," Aragorn looks up to see an elf standing beside Haldir and that Ewoyn had moved away, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf are also standing close by waiting to hear the news.

"What… tell me what you have discovered?" Aragorn manages at last, his hand now gripping her fingers, relishing in the slight warmth within them still.

"She was hit with an Uruk blade my Lord, it struck her shoulder and cut down through her armour and down her side, it missed any main blood vessels and, although she will bear a scar, providing the wound does not become infected she should be fully healed and have full range of movement within two weeks with the help of elvish herbs," he nod his thanks to the healer who leaves with Haldir to tend to their other wounded and find their dead and Aragorn turns back to Meduineth.

"You will be the death of me melamin," he whispers to her as he kisses her forehead and settles beside her to keep vigil until she wakes.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing she becomes aware of is a warmth that she wasn't expecting, she remembered of course being hurt, she remembered being in the caves and so she couldn't understand why she was so warm. Then the pain, a dull ache which quickly becomes much stronger as her senses return to her and her eyes flutter open a hiss of pain escaping through already gritted teeth.

"I'm here melamin, you must stay still," the voice is hushed and urgent and yet it sounds like the most incredible thing she had ever heard and for a second all pain is forgotten as breathes a sigh of relief. He is safe. He is alive and he sounds well, if a little concerned.

"Aragorn," she murmurs and she can almost hear his smile as she says his name,

"I am here Medui, I am here," he replies as he shifts closer to her, as close as he can possibly get without pulling her into his arms as he so wished to do but knew he couldn't.

"Did we win? Did we… tell me everyone is safe," she asks as she opens her eyes fully and turns her head slightly to study his face in an effort to find some answers.

"We are okay, Gandalf came just in time and we won," he smiles and though he looks weary and battle worn he also looks happy that the members of the fellowship had survived.

"And Haldir?" she asks hesitantly and he nods his face becoming slightly more serious as he does so.

"He is well and preparing transport of the elves as we speak," he says before sighing heavily, "why did you do it Medui? Why did you leave the caves to fight? he asks and she tenses slightly having known this question was coming and dreading it slightly.

"I had to," she says after a moment before wincing again as pain and exhaustion washes over her once more.

Both Aragorn and Meduineth know that the conversation is far from over but he decides to let it go for now because she is wounded and despite his frustration at her for leaving the safety of the caves his love and concern for her outshone everything else and she was for too exhausted to worry about anything other than trying to sleep and make this pain go away. For hours he sits by her side while she sleeps fitfully, Haldir returns with the healer and leaves elvish medicine with Aragorn before travelling back to his home. After the first night they carefully move her to one of the rooms where Aragorn takes up his vigil once more by her bedside.

"We must be leaving soon my friend," Gandalf's voice startles Aragorn out of his doze and he turns to see Gandalf standing just inside the doorway.

"I cannot leave her, you cannot ask me…" he starts in an almost panicked voice unable to comprehend how the old wizard could even think of asking him to leave her when she is so gravely ill.

"She will be well, I too have spoken to Haldir, her wound is healing quickly with the elvish medicine and Lady Eowyn has vowed to keep watch over her on the journey back to Edoras but we must make haste to Isenguard," Gandalf's voice is firm and brokers no argument but just looking at her pale and vulnerable face tears at Aragorn's heart.

"I cannot…" he begins again, his voice hoarse and defeated and Gandalf lets out a heavy sigh and sits in a chair by the fireplace of the room as he watches over the two of them for a moment.

"She would tell you to come with us and laugh at you for being so over protective of her," he says eventually and Aragorn chuckles slightly as he looks down at her and nods his head.

"Yes I suppose she would, I just do not like to leave her, I came so close to losing her when she fell, I… I am not sure I could survive it," he admits knowing that he could trust Gandalf with his inner most thoughts and feelings almost as much as he trusted Meduineth.

"You have a strong bond and I know she feels the same way, she will be waiting for you in Edoras when we return, it will be but a few days and she should be walking around again by the time we do," he reassures and so sighing Aragorn nods and turns briefly to the old wizard who is already on his feet again.

"I will be ready within the hour, I will just say goodbye," he says quietly and Gandalf briefly rests his hand on the rangers shoulder before he leaves to make the preparations to ride to Isenguard.

For a moment Aragorn is silent as he sits beside her, watching her breathe and thanking the Valar that she had survived and that she would be well. In this moment he is struck by how much had changed since they had met and how much was yet the same as it always had been. Ever since the first moment he had laid eyes on her there had been a pull towards her, something that led her to protect her at all cost. He almost laughs as he remembers the frustration and confusion he had felt when he had first been forced to part with her, the other rangers tired of carrying a child around with them and the journey to Rivendell.

"What shall I do with you?" he murmurs eventually a small smile appearing on his face as he watches her own seem to finally settle a little out of the frown of pain that had been painted across it since he had first seen her in the caves. "I must leave now melamin but I will be with you again soon I promise. You must focus on getting well and please do as Eowyn tells you and be patient," he pleads before leaning forward and pressing his lips to her forehead, his hand resting on her check. He lingers there for a moment, brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear as he pulls away.

"How is our little warrior?" Gimli asks with a grin as Aragorn approaches them and mounts his horse before pulling the dwarf up behind him.

"She is still unconscious, she has not awoken since I spoke to her in the caves but she is healing and will be well," he replies, his voice heavy with worry for his love.

"She is in good hands my friend and you may be glad that she is asleep as we leave for she would be beyond forgiving you if you left while she was awake and unable to come with us," Legolas smiles and Aragorn chuckles slightly as he sees the truth in the elf's words.

"Then let us make haste so that we may be with her again soon or she is sure to murder us all for abandoning her, as she will surely see it," Aragorn's voice is lighter as he speaks now and soon the small group are galloping towards the tower of Isenguard.

The journey is not along one but it feels as though it lasts forever to Aragorn, each hour he feels more separated and desperate and it makes his face twist into a frown as he wonders on this new development. He had always felt torn when he left Meduineth, true, but this was different. It could of course be because he had come so close to losing her, in fact the more he thinks about it the more he comes to the conclusion that this is indeed the reason for his distress. The battle weary ranger and heir to the throne struggled to come to terms with all that had happened in the last few days. In the past things had always moved so slowly, he would track parties of orc for months on end before battle would break out. He would leave and not see her for months and years at a time as she grew and changed. Now though, since the fellowship had set off, everything had changed! There was a large part of him that hated her being with them, being in harms way so much but an equally strong, no, a stronger part of him loved and treasured her being beside him throughout this journey. He wasn't sure he would be strong enough to complete it without her. He was beginning to think the Valar had sent her to him all those years ago knowing that things would turn out this way, that she would save him, push him to be who is was born to be, for he was beginning too, to realise now that he must eventually become that man and no longer hide in the shadows. She deserved better than a life in the shadows, she deserved to be treated like the queen she was born to be. He was scared though, scared for Frodo, scared for the rest of the fellowship, scared for Middle Earth but more than anything he was scared for her, for them and what would happen to her if he died. In those days after she had fallen he had felt like he died too. It was as if the reason for living had been taken away from him and an ache had settled in his stomach that made it difficult to even breathe. He knew that she loved him just as much as he loved her and the idea that he could leave her to feel that way made him ill.

Shaking himself out of these dark thoughts, the ranger is shocked to realise that they were now picking there way through the water and wreckage of Isenguard. Both Merry and Pippin sitting and eating and smoking whilst they talk to Gandalf until they see Aragorn that is.

"Aragorn," Merry yells happily whilst holding up a piece of what looks like meat of some kind and Aragorn can not quite hide the small smile that makes its way onto his face as he watches them.

"Where is Meduineth? Is she with you?" Pippin asks and the ranger's smile slips as he thinks of when he last saw her.

"Aragorn? Where is she? Please… she isn't? Tell us she…" Merry's voice is fully of shaky worry as both he and Pippin look for answers in the faces of their friends and those who were with them.

"Calm yourselves my little friends she is well," Gandalf says after a moment and they both visibly relax slightly.

"But where is she then?" Pippin asks after a beat and Aragorn stiffens again slightly,

"She was wounded in battle and has returned to Edoras to heal where we shall join her when we have finished here," Gandalf tells them as he and Legolas pull the two small hobbits onto their horses with them.

When Meduineth wakes it takes her a while to get to grips with her surroundings, she was not in the caves any more, that much was obvious but she felt that she was no longer at Helm's Deep at all and that confused her.

"Meduineth, awake at last my little friend," she turns her head to see Haldir standing in the doorway, the march warden looking as regal and elf like as ever.

"Haldir, what are you doing here? Where are we? What's going on?" she asks, questions spilling from her mouth so quickly they nearly blur into a single sound.

"We are at Edoras, you were brought here to recover and I decided to join you and oversee your recovery," he replies almost deliberately slowly as he walks further into the room and sets about checking her dressings.

"Where are the others though? Where is Aragorn?" she asks worry creasing her brow as she looks around for them. She knew they had survived, she remembered speaking with Aragorn after the battle but he would surely be here. Maybe he had been ashamed of her weakness. She knew she was. It was humiliating, raised and trained by elves to be a warrior, to be strong and deadly and yet within minutes of running into battle she had been wounded because she was too stupid to remember her training. Tears burned in her eyes as she thought about the shame she had brought to her family through her actions in the battle at Helm's Deep.

"They rode to Isenguard but should be returning soon, I expect them in the next day or two," he says as she fusses with the blankets to avoid looking at him. "What is wrong?" he asks with a sigh as he finishes re wrapping her dressings and sits on the chair beside her.

"Nothing," she responds quickly, too quickly for he raises his eyebrows at her to let her know he doesn't believe her.

"Meduineth," he reprimands gently and she sighs heavily before turning tortured eyes on him.

"I am ashamed of how weak I was and I am scared that he will be too, that you all will be," she admits in a whisper and he sighs again reaching forward and grasping her small hand in his much larger one, as he had done when she had felt defeated by his training over the years.

"You have done nothing to feel ashamed of my little friend," he says, "you ran into battle when you were still weak and injured from a fall that should have killed you. You thought nothing for your safety as you protected those around you and you saved my life. Tell me Meduineth, do you think me weak?" he asks when he sees her shaking her head in disagreement with him and she looks up startled.

"No! Of course not, you are one of the strongest and bravest warriors I have ever known," she says emphatically as she stares at him.

"And yet I nearly died in that battle, I would have perished alongside many of my kin had you not been there," he says and she suddenly sees the truth in his words, "injury in battle is inevitable if you fight in enough of them Meduineth, it is how we chose to deal with those injuries that do not kill us, it is whether we are strong enough to return to battle that truly shows our strength or weakness so, tell me, will you fight again in this war?" his face is serious and his eyes intent as he asks her and she stares back at him for only a second before the answer slips from her mouth.

"Of course I will," she says in determination and he smiles as he leans back slightly and looks more relaxed than she thinks she has ever seen him.

"Then you are not weak and none will ever think you are," he says as if it is obvious, "let us now focus on your recovery so that you are well enough to meet our friends when they return," she smiles too then and laying back is able to close her eyes and drift into a more peaceful sleep than she had had for a long time.


	16. Chapter 16

It has been three days since she woke and she is standing and moving around for the first time and although she is tired and aching she is happy to be finally out of bed. She had never liked being still and it always made her restless when she was confined to her bed for some reason. Despite being told to rest she felt she couldn't and so made her way carefully and slowly to the outside and breathed the cool air in as she stood, leaning heavily against the wall.

"My lady, what are you doing out here, you'll catch you're death? You should be resting," Eowyn exclaims as she finds her a few minutes later and Meduineth smiles slightly as she turns her head to see the woman staring at her, hands on hips and looking quite disgruntled.

"I have done nothing but rest these past few days it is driving me mad," she pouts in response and Eowyn sighs although there is a small smile on her lips, this girl reminded her much of herself and whilst she felt jealousy deep in her gut as she thinks about the fact that this is the girl who holds Aragorn's heart as she so wished to do she couldn't help but admire and respect her too.

"Let us sit a while inside where it is warm then," she says instead trying to get her inside but Meduineth merely smiles slightly and shakes her head.

"I cannot," she replies quietly, "I have a feeling they will be back this night and I must be waiting for them to arrive," she finishes as an explanation and so with another sigh Eowyn turns and offers a shrug of resignation to Haldir before moving silently back into the building to prepare food for the King and the rest of his party.

It is a further hour and the sun is just beginning to disappear behind her when she spots them, her entire being feeling lighter as she searches the party and sees Aragorn among them and for a second is reminded of all the times she had stood like this back at home waiting for Aragorn's return. She had a lot of practise when it came to wait for hours on end for him to come back to her, only now, now there was the knowledge that he loved her, that she held his heart as he did hers and she longed to be back in his arms.

Aragorn is deep in thought once more as he rides silently with the others of his party and the others were all worried about him. He was always quiet that was true but none had missed the worried crease in his brow that had been ever present since he had left his Meduineth back at Helms Deep. He longed to be with her, so much that it was almost a physical ache that pulsed within him constantly.

"Estel, look," Legolas murmurs beside him, pulling the ranger from his musings as he follows Legolas' finger and his heart lifts as he sees her. An angel, standing up on the battlements, dress billowing in the winds and hair flying everywhere, as they draw nearer he can see plainly the black and purple bruises and bloodstained bandages that stand out in stark contrast to her pale skin and cream dress but he had never seen anything more perfect.

"Melamin," he whispers so quietly that even Legolas nearly misses it but Aragorn pays the elf nor any of his companions any heed for his mind has transported him back by nearly eleven years, to the first time he returned to see her, she was still just a child then but his heart had lifted at the way she had been waiting impatiently for him to arrive, the way she had flown into his arms as soon as he dismounted, at how healthy and well she looked. She truly looked her age at last, she had been eight when he found her but had looked more like a five year old such was the state of her but now, she looked every bit the beautiful little princess and he had told her as much, laughing when she had blushed bright pink and hidden her face against his chest.

Then his memories shift again and she is a teenager now, fourteen years old and he realises instantly that something is wrong. She is still happy to see him, her face lighting up in the same way it does every time she sees him, in a way that makes his heart sing with an unparalleled joy but she is not moving so freely and as he approaches and dismounts she doesn't leap towards him and he notices now she is holding her arm in a peculiar way.

"What is wrong Medui?" he asks the second he is in front of her, examining her with open concern painted across her face.

"Nothing, I was training and I fell from a tree and broke my arm, it is nearly healed now though," she replies with a smile and he sighs as he pulls her gently into his arms.

"I do wish you'd stay safe," he whispers into her hair and she laughs a little, the sound muffled in his chest.

"I am training to be a warrior Aragorn, I think it is inevitable that I will sometimes become injured in some way," she smiles and he sighs again.

"You are far too precious to me to be injured so," he mutters causing her to flush again before he clears his throat a little, "so which of my brothers is responsible for this?" he smiles as he gently holds her arm.  
"It was not their fault really," she explains, "I was learning how to wait in silence before launching an attack, I was in a tree and was supposed to be laying in wait for them so I could launch a surprise attack when they came by but my legs went a bit numb and I, well, I fell out of the tree rather than jumped," she mutters in embarrassment.

"Aragorn," it is the almost breathless relief and joy that brings him back to the present to find himself in front of her once again, so beautiful, so alive and he feels tears build behind his eyes as he falls to his knees in front of her his arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her towards him as he buries his face in her stomach and her own fingers gently weave through his hair as she whispers to him, repeating all the things he had told her over the years, the things that Arwen and Lord Elrond had told her.

"It is good to see you looking so well my little friend," Gandalf says quietly as he ushers the others passed the pair and into the great hall to eat.

"They are gone melamin," she whispers to him sometime later and he finally moves to stand before her, his fingers tracing the contours of her face as she stares up at him.

"I love you, so much," he says when he thinks he has control over his voice and emotions once more and she smiles, warmth spreading through her entire being at his words and a flush settling on her cheeks and she thinks for a brief moment that she will never get used to him saying that to her.

"I have missed you, promise me we won't spend so long apart again," she says in response and he smiles as he leans forward and captures her lips in a fierce kiss.

"I never wish to be apart from you, although I will never regret doing something to keep you safe," he adds and she pouts at him, knowing full well that further arguments as to whether she should fight were on the horizon.

"My Lord, my king bid me to fetch you and lady Meduineth, we are to feast tonight to celebrate our victory," a servant says and Aragorn acknowledges him smiling as he sees Meduineth blushing at being called my lady. It is in that moment that he decides to wait no longer, he would ask her tonight. He had wanted to take her back to their swing but he could not wait any longer, he would ask her tonight if she would be his forever.


End file.
